I Will Always Protect You
by 3240.KKB
Summary: Keluarga adalah kebahagiaan pertama yang akan dilihat, dikenal dan dirasakan dalam hidup.Hanya sedikit sudut pandang saya tentang arti sebuah keluarga yang mungkin juga menjadi sudut pandang yang sama dengan anda? *ini bukan summary, tapi tak apalah xDD KangTeukKyu. YunJaeMin. OnKeyMin. slight KiHaeHen.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Saya hanya ingin menulis sederet rasa frustasi yang tak terungkap

kalo masalah abal plus gajenya g usah ditanya

ini aneh pake banget xDD

kalo maksa baca yasudah, terserah...

sesekali nyampah boleh dongggg~ *digampar sendal

.

.

Kyuhyun masih begitu sibuk berkutat dengan PSP hitam miliknya, bocah 5 tahun itu masih saja memfokuskan matanya pada layar benda persegi empat itu,

"selamat pagi kyu." Kangin menyapa putranya, namun tak ada jawaban disana, Kangin tahu putranya tak menyadari kedatangannya. Kangin hanya tersenyum melihat betapa mengemaskannya cara kyuhyun berkonsentrasi, dahi yang berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut ditambah tatapan mata yang focus. Ah betapa dewasanya anak tunggalnya itu. Namun semua perhatian Kangin pada putranya langsung teralihkan saat seseorang merampas barang persegi panjang itu dari tangan putranya.

"Berhentilah bermain kyu, dan segera habiskan sarapanmu. Umma tidak mau kau terlambat hanya karena benda ini." Leeteuk yang tak menginginkan protes dari putranya, langsung pergi menuju dapar dengan memasukkan PSP kyuhyun disaku apron putihnya.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, ditatapnya sang Umma yang berjalan menjauh dengan barang kesayangannya itu, dalam hati ia menggerutu karena baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memulai permainannyanya. Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum, diusapnya pucuk rambut putranya itu dengan lembut.

"Kita sarapan dulu ne, setelah ini Umma pasti akan mengembalikannya lagi." Kangin memberikan sedikit harapan untuk putranya yang telah merengut itu, seulas senyum muncul dari suduk bibir mungil Kyuhyun, sejenak dia mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan Appanya, namun seketika senyum dan wajah binarnya langsung kembali lenyap saat satu seruan dari dapur yang berasal dari sang Umma itu kembali mengundang gerutu dalam benaknya.

"Jangan sisakan sayur dipiringmu kyu!" Seru Leeteuk tegas.

Kyuhyun segera menegadahkan wajahnya menatap sang Appa dengan puppy eyes dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, seolah meminta pertolongan ataupun bantuan. Kangin kembali tersenyum, diangkatnya kyuhyun dan dia dudukkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Appa akan meyuapimu, kyunnie mau?" Tanyanya lembut, kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menunjuk sayuran yang ada dipiringnya.

"Wae? Ini baik untukmu." Ucapnya lagi. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Mencegah suapan itu masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Arraso, biar Appa yang menghabiskannya nanti, sekarang buka mulutmu, aahh.." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya saat satu suapan disodorkan sang Appa padanya. Kangin mengusap gemas pipi kyuhyun.

Saling memahami, bukankah itu hal yang sulit?

.

.

Sementara itu disatu sisi keluarga yang berbeda,

"Appa, sebelum kesekolah nanti aku mau beli susu coklat boleh?" Tanya Changmin antusias saat sang Appa membantunya mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ne."Jawab Yunho singkat.

"beberapa Snack dan kaset game terbaru juga boleh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, minnie"

"Aku juga mau mobil-mobilan terbaru seperti punya kyuhyun, Appa." Seru changmin lagi

"Ne, itu juga" Yunho masih sabar menghadapi celotehan dan sejuta permintaan tanpa batas putranya itu.

"Aku juga mau…"

"Sekalian saja kau belikan satu mall untuk Changmin." Jaejoong yang baru datang langsung masuk kedalam pembicaraan dua orang tercintanya itu.

"Ah, ne itu juga boleh, boo" jawab Yunho enteng yang setelah itu,

"Eh.." Yunho baru tersadar dari ucapannya, sedari tadi dirinya hanya mengatakan ne, ne, dan ne, pada putra semata wayangnya, karena dia tahu permintaannya takkan jauh dari makanan dan mainan hingga dirinya tak menyadari jika permintaan terakhir itu berasal dari istrinya.

Changmin merengut lucu saat dia menyadari ucapan Appanya hanya sebagai respon permintaannya, bukan berarti pertanda bahwa sang Appa benar-benar memahami apa permintaannya. Yunho yang memahami kekecewaan putranya itu segera mengusap pucuk kepala putranya, diberinya senyum tulus sebagai penenang.

"Ne, Appa juga akan membelikannya jika Minnie memintanya, Apapun untukmu sayang." Yunho segera mengulurkan tangannya, "Kajja, kita berangkat." dengan senyum terkembang diraihnya tangan sang Appa.

"Kami pergi dulu boo." Yunho mengecup sekilas kening istrinya, setelahnya Jaejoong berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Changmin, diciumnya kedua pipi putranya itu.

"Setelah sampai nanti jangan nakal ne?" Pesannya pada sang anak, yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

Adakah yang lebih berharga dibanding keluarga?

.

.

Disisi lain…

"Pokoknya Min tidak mau ikut!" Anak manis itu masih juga bersih kukuh mendekam dalam kamarnya, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menampakkan wujudnya pada dua orang dewasa yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kalau Min ikut akan sangat menyenangkan? Min bisa bermain dengan teman-teman Min yang lain disana." Sang Appa akhirnya bersuara mencoba menjalin negosiasi dengan putranya.

"Tapi Min tidak mau pergi tanpa Umma dan Appa." Jawabnya lagi.

"Teman-teman yang lain juga tidak bersama Umma dan Appanya, Minkan sudah besar, Min harus jadi pemberani." Terang sang Appa.

Disepersekian detik pintu kamar itupun terbuka, Taemin keluar dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Onew dan Key tersenyum saat dilihatnya anak manis itu mulai berani menampakkan diri, meski dengan wajah yang mengkerut.

"Anak Umma kenapa? Bukankah Min sendiri yang kemarin meminta ikut?" Tanya Key seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putra.

Taemin menunduk dalam diam, entahlah dia pun tak mengerti, yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang hanya dia tak ingin pergi, tanpa tahu apa alasannya.

Onew ikut berjongkok, mengikuti istrinya,

"Minkan punya banyak teman disekolah, ada kyuhyun hyung, ada changmin hyung, ada henry hyung, juga teman-teman yang lain, iyakan? Biarpun tidak ada Umma dan Appa, kan masih ada Hyungdeul yang akan menemani Min." Tuturnya sabar.

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan binar mata yang bening persis Ummanya. Onew tersenyum saat putranya itu akhirnya mau menurut, digenggamnya tangan sang anak,

"Kajja, Min tidak mau terlambat bukan?" Taemin mengangguk, dikecupnya kedua pipi sang Umma,

"Min berangkat ne, Umma." Pamitnya.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan, jaga diri baik-baik ne, kalau Min membutuhkan sesuatu Min bisa minta tolong pada yang lain, Arraso." Key menatap manic mata yang begitu mirip dengan miliknya, dan senyum terkembang dari wajah ayunya saat retina matanya menangkap bayangan sang anak yang mengangguk patuh.

Tidakkah keluarga adalah hal yang paling berharga?

.

.

"Henry!" kyuhyun dan Changmin berteriak kencang saat seorang anak manis dengan kulit putih pucatnya, juga mata sendu dan pipi mochi baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya, Henry menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"Hai Hyung." Jawabnya riang, melambangkan sebelah tanggannya kearah mereka. Dia berbalik menatap sang Appa yang masih terduduk didepan kemudinya.

"Appa, aku kesana dulu ne." pamitnya. Kibum hanya memberi senyum juga anggukan kecil

"Ingat pesan Umma ne." lanjutnya yang langsung diangguki Henry, tak menunggu sang Appa pergi dari halaman sekolahnya, Henry segera berlari menghampiri kedua Hyungnya.

"Lho? Taeminnie mana?" tanyanya saat tak menemukan satu satunya dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Henry yang menyapu tiap sudut sekolah. Mencari sosok sang maknae terkecil diantara mereka.

"Itu, masih dengan Onew Ahjussi." Celetuk Changmin saat matanya menagkap sosok Taemin yang masih berada digandengan sang Appa.

"Ayo kesana." Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Henry, sang adik sepupu. Meninggalkan couple evilnya yang melangkah dibelakang.

"Taeminnie~." Sapa Henry riang, Onew tersenyum kala ketiga bocah itu menghampirinya juga sang putra.

"Nah, lihat, banyak Hyungdeul disini, Min bisa main dengan mereka." Ucapnya seraya memandang sang putra yang masih terlihat engan melepas tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera kesana, kalo tidak nanti kita tidak dapat kursi duduk." Ajak Changmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Taemin menyambutnya, melihat sekilas pada kelas baru yang akan mereka tempati disekolah ini nantinya. Henry dan Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk.

Perlahan Taemin menerima uluran tangan Changmin, mengenggamnya seolah dia takut bila ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenag-senang." Sambung Onew yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat keempat anak itu telah berjalan meninggalkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

padahal g ada niatan buat bikin jadi multi Chap...

tapi karena ternyata lumayan banyak yang minta multi Chap. yach, buat dikit boleh dah

sayakan baek^^ *plakk ._.v

WARNING

Saya udah ingetin yach dichap pertama

ini ungkapan frustasi, jadi g usah ditanya seberapa Gajenya ini FF

.

.

Taemin tengah berkutat dengan karya seninya sendiri, permukaan kertas putih itu sudah hampir tertutup dengan goresan warna kuning yang pekat, meski bisa dikatakan bahwa garis yang dia buat untuk mengores crayon dikertas gambarnya itu sunggguh berantakan, Changmin yang duduk tenang disamping Taemin tampak terganggu dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap sang maknae, perlahan dia arahkan pandangan matanya pada sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengan Taemin, diliriknya sekilas name tag yang ada diatas kantung seragam TKnya. Choi Minho, adalah nama yang dia dapat.

"Hei, kau, kenapa memandanginya terus." Changmin mendesis, tampak dingin tapi juga berbahaya. Minho yang baru tersadar setelah mendapat teguran serta tatapan mematikan dari Changmin segera mengalihkan kembali tatapannya kearah kertas gambarnya, berusaha berkutat kembali dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Taemin yang mendengarnyapun lantas mendongkak, menatap sang Hyung yang terlihat kesal.

"Hyungie~, Wae?" tanyanya kalem, matanya mengerjap lucu kearah Changmin.

"Ani, teruskan saja." Ucapnya, setelah itu diapun ikut kembali berkreasi dengan gambarnya.

Dibangku yang berbeda dari Changmin dan Taemin, tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Henry, sang adik sepupu yang tampak mengacuhkannya, menyibukkan diri dengan sederet warna yang dia gores secara apik. Terlihat seperti warna pelangi dengan langit senja yang menjadi latar belakannya, sementara kertas gambar kyuhyun terlihat bersih tanpa noda, karena memang sedari tadi dia tak menyentuh kertas gambar maupun crayonnya,

"Henry." Panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban, Henry masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Henry…" sekali lagi dia panggil sang adik sepupu dengan suara yang cukup keras namun Henry tak juga menyahut seruannya.

Karena kesal, Kyuhyunpun membalik badannya hendak memanggil Changmin, namun karena pergerakan mendadaknya itu, tanpa sengaja menyengol lengan Henry, membuat gambar yang menurutnya hampir selesai tergores oleh garis miring panjang berwarna hitam. Membuat gambar pelangi senja Henry tampak berantakan, dengan garis hitam itu yang menghancurkan cantiknya gambar yang sudah sepenuh hati dia buat, perlahan matanya mulai berkaca, dan…..

"HUWEEEE…. Hyungie jahat…." Serunya lantang dengan deru tangis dan isakan , membuat semua yang ada didalam kelas itu menoleh kearahnya, dan Kyuhyun nampak terkejut saat melihat gambaran Henry yang berantakan itu.

Sungmin, yang merupakan songsaenim dikelas itu segera menghampiri bangku Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Henry- ah. Waeyo?" tanyanya seraya merengkuh tubuh Henry dalam dekapnya, mengusap air mata dipipi mochi putra didiknya itu.

"Hyungie merusak gambarku…." Adunya dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar jelas. Juga jemari kecilnya yang menunjuk hasil karyanya yang hancur karena ulah sang Hyung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh." Sesalnya, dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sungmin tersenyum, dan mengusap kedua puncak kepala dua anak manis itu.

"Kita bisa membuatnya lagi bersama-sama, iyakan Kyuhyunnie." Ajak Sungmin.

"Ne, Mianhae…" ucapnya tulus.

"Arra, kajja, Henry mau membuatnya lagi dengan Songsaenim dan Hyungiekan?" Henry mengangguk

"Good boy." Pujinya.

.

.

Kangin tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen dihadapannya, matanya tak henti mengamati tiap kalimat yang tertulis disana, hingga dering ponsel yang dia letakkan disamping pigora kecil yang membingkai wajah keluarga kecilnya itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Yoboseyo."

"Apa aku menganggumu Yeobo?" kangin tersenyum dan segera menutup dokumen yang ada dalam genggamannya kala mendengar suara Leeteuklah yang ada disebrang sana.

"Aniya, aku tak sedang sibuk, apa kau merindukanku?" Dia coba menggoda istrinya itu, dengan senyum jail yang terpatri disetiap sudut bibirnya, meski pada nyatanya sang istri tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku dan Kyunnie akan makan siang disana nanti, dia meminta untuk makan siang bersama, kau bisa?" tanyanya.

"Kapan aku tak punya waktu untuk kalian? Kemarilah, aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Ucapnya.

"Berhentilah menggombal." Sahut Leeteuk ketus.

"Kapan aku pernah menggombal Yeobo.." Elaknya.

"Ya sudahlah terserah, aku akan kesana lima belas menit lagi."

"Arasso."

Kangin baru saja menutup sambungan telfonnya dan akan kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya jika saja tak terdengar ketukan pintu didepan ruangannya.

"Masuk." Ujarnya.

Pintu itupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang ipar yang lantas menyambutnya dengan hangat senyum manis itu.

"Kau sibuk Hyung?" kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kangin.

"Aniya, duduklah Kibummie."

Kibumpun mendudukkan dirinya didepan kangin.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan kontrak yang sempat aku buat denganmu Hyung. Aku rasa kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Jung corp cukup memuaskan. "

"tumben sekali kau sendiri yang mengantarkannya kemari? Bukankah masih banyak orang kepercayaanmu yang bisa mengantarnya." Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin keluar sebentar." Jawabnya. Kangin pun mulai membuka dan membaca sekilas dokumen yang Kibum bawa.

"Aku rasa kerja sama ini memang berdampak besar."

Dan obrolan seputar perusahaan mereka berduapun terus berlanjut hingga..

"Appa…." Kyuhyun langsung mengebrak pintu ruangan kangin. Berlari menerjang sang Appa yang masih duduk dikursinya. Memeluk erat tubuh sang Appa dalam jangkauan tangan mungilnya.

"Oh.. anak Appa sudah pulang. Apa sekolahmu menyenagkan sayang?" Tanyanya antusias. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kakinya sedikit terangkat, mencoba mengelayut pada kaki sang Appa.

Kibum yang masih ada disitu segera bangkit,

"Nampaknya aku harus pergi dulu Hyung." Pamitnya setelah sekilas mencubit kecil pipi kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin tak ingin makan siang bersama kami?" tanyanya dan saat itu Leeteuk masuk ruang kerja sang suami.

"O.. kibummie? Kau juga disini."

Kibum membungkuk sekilas kearah Leeteuk tak lupa seutas senyum yang ia suguhkan untuk sang kakak ipar.

"Aniya Hyung, sebenarnya aku juga ada janji untuk makan siang bersama dengan Donghae dan Henry."

"O…. inikah alasan Presdir Kim menyempatkan diri keluar dari perusahaannya dijam kerja?" Goda Kangin.

Kibum hanya tersenyum,

"Mungkin aku akan mengikuti caramu untuk mengajak mereka makan siang dikantor Hyung."

Kangin tergelak karena ucapan Kibum, sementara Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Arra, aku pergi dulu, Annyeong." Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru saja ia menutup pintu ruang kerja kangin, ponsel disaku celanyanya bergetar. Dilihatnya sekilas nama penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponsel androitnya 'my Donghae'

Seulas senyum terukir disana, tak sabar eoh?

"Kibummie….. kau dimana? Aku dan Henry sudah menunggumu, cepatlah~."

"Arra… aku sampai disana sepuluh menit lagi."

.

.

Leeteuk membuka semua bekal makan siang yang dia bawah dari rumah. Sementara Kangin nampak asyik bergurau dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Appa dengar Kyunnie membuat Henry menangis, apa itu benar sayang?" Tanya kangin. Leeteuk ikut memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya Appa, lagi pula dia duluan yang mengacuhkanku." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, cukup kesal bila terus disalahkan, meski nyatanya kangin hanya ingin menguji kejujurannya.

"Aigoo…. Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan hingga membuat Henry menagis?"

"Kyunnie tidak sengaja merusak gambarnya." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan

"Sudah meminta maaf pada Henry?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kyunnie bahkan membantunya membuat yang baru bersama sungmin songsaenim."

"jongmaleyo? " Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, putra Appa memang hebat."

Leeteuk ikut megusap puncak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Arra, waktunya makan sayang." Leeteuk segera mengambil alih Kyuhyun dari kangin. Dia dudukkan Kyuhyun diatas sofa yang berdekatan dengan tempatnya duduk.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak sibut dengan masakan yang ada dihadapannya, sementara sang putra, kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya dimeja dapur, susah payah dia mengeret kursi kedapur dan memanjat untuk bisa sampai duduk disana.

Alasan sebenarnya melakukan hal itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk megetes lebih dulu seberapa nikmat masakan sang umma yang tersaji disana. Jaejoong nampak tak menyadari jika putranya telah bertengger dihadapan hidangan makan malamnya, memakan setiap makanan yang ada disana.

"Emm….. Mashita…." Pekiknya saat indra pengecapnya berhasil menangkap rasa masakan sang Umma, Jaejoong membalik badannya menatap Changmin yang tampak sibuk dengan makanan ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang." Jaejoong segera mengangkat tubuh Changmin, membawanya kembali menginjakkan kaki dipermukaan tanah.

"Minnie harus menunggu Appa. Arra?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal sang Umma yang kembali berkutat dengan sup yang ia tuang kedalam mangkuk besar. Namun perhatiannya segera teralih saat tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Apa yang anak Appa lakukan disini? Membantu Umma memasak eoh?"

"Appa… Appa sudah pulang." pekik Changmin saat tubuhnya telah berada dalam rengkuhan sang Appa.

"Hemm.. tak ingin poppo Appa?" Yunho mencongdongkan wajahnya kearah Changmin

Cup..

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi sebelah kiri Yunho.

"Untuk Umma?" Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menyetarakan tingginya dengan Changmin yang ada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Minnie tidak mau poppo Umma." Jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong memekik, menatap kesal sang putra yang tampak tak bersahabat dengannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Minnie marah pada Umma?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk kecil. Sementara Jaejoong sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Arra.. Umma tidak akan memasak untuk Minnie lagi." Ancamnya dan segera membalik badan

"Ah…. Shiero…" Changmin sudah menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong, berharap sang Umma kembali menatapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam kemenangannya,.

"Poppo." Pintanya kembali seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin dan kali ini satu kecupanpun tertanam dipipi sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

.

.

Taemin menatap kesal layar televise, tatapannya sesungguhnya tak berada disana, melainkan pada jam dinding yang berada diatas televisi, jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tak ada yang salah dengan laju jam itu sebenarnya. Karena yang ada difikirannya adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Appa belum pulang malam ini.

"Ayo sayang, Min harus istirahat." Key menghampiri Taemin. Membawa sang putra dalam gendongannya tapi nampak Taemin yang memberontak dalam rengkuhannya.

"Shiero….. Min mau menunggu Appa." Dengan tegas dia berujar, menatap kesal sang Umma dan segera turun dari gendongannya.

"Sayang… sebaiknya Min tidur ne, nanti jika Appa pulang Umma akan bangunkan Min." Key sudah berjongkok dihadapan Taemin, berharap putranya mau mengerti.

"Shiero." Tolaknya dengan raut wajah yang tak juga beranjak dari kekesalan.

Key menghembuskan nafas lelah, Taemin nampak banyak berulah hari ini. Dia pandang terus sang putra. Perlahan mata Key mulai digenangi air mata, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tak bisa mengendalikan sang putra dan itu membuatnya kesal namun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk memarahi Taemin.

"Ayolah Min, menurutlah pada Umma…" Pintanya lirih, meski Key tahu itu takkan bereaksi untuk sang putra. Key sudah hampir menangis kalau saja.

"Lho? Kenapa Min belum tidur?" Onew segera meletakkan tas juga jasnya di sofa, membawa tubuh Taemin dalam gendongannya.

"Min menunggu Appa." Ucapnya seraya merebahkan kepalanya dipundak kiri sang ayah.

"Arra, sekarang tidurlah sayang." Onew menepuk kecil punggung Taemin, menina bobokannya dalam dekapan hangat yang ia punya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, suara dengkuran halus mengalun dari sosok kecil yang ada diantara keluarga kecil ini.

"Dia sangat lelah ternyata." Gumam Onew.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat? Kau membuatku khawatir." Key mengusap air mata yang hampir terjatuh dipelupuk matanya. Menatap kesal sang suami dengan wajah yang justru membuat Onew ingin sekali mengemasinya.

Onew menarik sebelah tangan Key, membawanya dalam satu sisi dekapan yang lain dari Taemin, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang tak berbatas.

"Mianhae, terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi."

.

.

Bwahahahahahahahahahaha~ *makin frustasi

'Saya nyampah dikit boleh yach admin...' ^^"

Nggak tahu dah ini apaan.

big thanks to:

**kiki/ Hikmajantapan/ lee minji elf/ Astri407/ ChoithyaraELF/ Chairun/ LyaSiBum**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya maaf buat yang minta update asep, saya nggak bisa, alasanya, karena saya nggak suka asep *plakk ^^"V

*frustasi kambuh lagi..

masih banyak Typo, sayakan Queennya,,, *plak

ngoceh mulu.

silahkan bagi yang mau baca ^^

.

.

Suasana bandaran Incheon nampak sangat padat diakhir pekan ini, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang baru saja datang ada juga yang bersiap untuk keberangkatan. Kyuhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhan Kangin tampak mengerut kesal menatap banyaknya orang disekitarnya, dia agaknya tak begitu menyukai kebisingan yang menganggu konsentrasi permainannya, terbukti dari kata 'you lose' yang terpampang jelas dilayar PSPnya. sementara Henry yang juga berada dalam rengkuhan Kibum nampak menyapukan pandangannya pada sekitar. Menatap setiap orang yang berlalu lalang mencari sosok yang menjadi alasan keberadaan mereka disini.

"itu Siwon Samchon." Pekiknya saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik pria dewasa yang melambai tangan padanya, menampilkan senyum manis yamg berbuah lesung pipit yang menjorok. Henry membalas lambaian tangannya. Dan pria itupun menghampiri mereka bersama sosok yang lain yang juga tengah merengkuh balita berusia 5 bulan dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kabar Siwonnie." Satu dekapan hangat Siwon dapatkan dari sang ipar yang telah menurunkan Kyuhyun dari rengkuhannya.

"Aku baik Hyung, senang bisa kembali kesini lagi." Ungkapnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Diapun berganti memeluk iparnya yang lain. Pada sosok Kibum yang juga menyambut hangat pelukannya.

"Ooo…. Coba lihat, Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah besar ne." sahutnya seraya berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum tipis, samar bahkan. entah dari mana senyum itu ia miliki mengingat Leeteuk dan Kangin bahkan punya senyum yang tulus. berbeda dengan Henry yang lantas melebarkan senyum manisnya, wajah Kibum benar tercermin disana meski senyum Donghae lebih mendominasi.

"Hyukkie-ah, aku merindukanmu…" disisi lain, terlihat Donghae yang memeluk sang kembaran. Mendekap dia dari samping agar tak menganggu bayi mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Akupun merindukanmu Hae." Ucapnya seraya membelai sayang lengan Donghae.

"Kau sehat?" Leeteuk ikut menyapa sang adik.

"Ne. seperti yang terlihat." jawabnya singkat juga senyum manis yang memperlihatkan deretan gusi pinknya.

"Dia cantik sekali." Leeteuk terpekik saat menatap sang keponakan. Perlahan dia ambil alih gendongan sang bayi.

"Oo… coba lihat, cantik sekali keponakan Imo." Sapanya seraya mencium kecil pipi putih balita itu.

Kyuhyun dan Henry tampak tertarik dengan sosok baru yang dibawa Leeteuk, keduanya pun mendekat dan lantas bertanya.

"Umma, Nuguya?" kyuhyun mendongkak menatap sang Umma yang jelas lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Saudara kalian sayang, Choi Jaewon." Leeteuk sedikit membungkuk memeperlihatkan sosok cantik itu pada Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoppo." Kor keduanya yang lantas ikut memegang tangan kecil jaewon. Senyum keduanyapun terpatri kian jelas

"Annyeong, jaewon-ah. Ini Kyuhyun Oppa." Sapanya seraya mengecup kecil pipi sang saudara.

"Annyeong. Henry Oppa disini." Sahut Henry tak kalah riang.

Dan para orang dewasa yang mengitari mereka, hanya menampilkan senyum atas apa yang mereka lihat. Putra Kibum dan Kangin itu, memang cukup membawa keceriaan dalam keluarga besar mereka, dan kini akan ada sosok baru, yang juga akan ikut andil dalam keriwehan keluarga besar ini.

.

.

Sepulang dari menjemput keluarga kecil ipar mereka dan sekedar merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kembalinya mereka dari China, Kangin terlihat santai mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang kekediaman. Dengan Leeteuk yang duduk disampingnya, juga Kyuhyun yang duduk dipangkuan Leeteuk.

"Apa Kyunnie senang hari ini?" Tanya Kangin, mencoba memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil yang dikemudinya.

"Ne. senaaaaaang sekali." Pekiknya dengan sedikit mengerakkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan sang Umma. Kangin dan Leeatuk hanya tersenyum

"Kyu senang bisa main dengan Henry dan Jaewon, Kyu jadi punya banyak teman, Kyu jadi ingin punya yoedongsaeng yang yeoppo seperti Jaewonnie." Celetuknya.

"Umma, Kyu ingin yeodongsang." Ungkapnya lagi, membalikkan badannya kearah sang Umma. sementara Leeteuk yang ditatap, juga diajak bicara nampak terdiam. Menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu, tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Kyuhyun yang tentu tak memahami arti dari ungkapan sirat mata sang Umma, Kanginpun tercekat, suasana dalam mobil itu kembali didominasi kebisuan hingga.

"Em.. Kyunnie ingin beli kaset game baru?" kangin alihkan perhatian sang putra, pada satu hal yang dia tahu memang paling disukai olehnya.

"Ne. Kyunnie mau." Pekiknya girang seraya menatap sang Appa. Mengabaikan sang Umma, juga permintaan yang baru saja terlontar darinya.

"Arasso, berapa yang Kyunnie mau?"

"Kyunnie mau yang banyak." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah anak manis." Ungkap Kangin seraya mengacak pelan helaian rambut putranya. Perlahan tatapannya beralih kearah sang istri yang masih tertunduk dalam diamnya. Ada genangan air mata disetiap sudut matanya. Dan Kangin hanya mampu menatap sendu kesedihan yang terpancar nyata disana.

Sesampainya dikediaman mereka, Kyuhyun tampak berlari menuju kamarnya, berniat langsung memainkan beberapa kaset game yang baru dibelinya, meninggalkan sang Appa, juga sang Umma yang tampak berjalan lunglai. Leeteuk segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya mengabaikan sang suami yang terlihat mengelengkan kepala karena ulah sang putra,

"Jangan terlalu lama bermain Kyu." Sahutnya. Yang dijawab dengan teriakan yang cukup keras dari sang putra.

"Ne Appa~."

Kangin menatap pintu kamarnya dan Leeteuk, perlahan diusapnya wajah lelahnya sebelum memasuki kamarnya itu, saat membuka pintu yang tersaji adalah apa yang berada dalam pikirannya sejak tadi, istrinya, leeteuk, menangkup kedua tangannya, menutup tangis yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat, perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok malaikat tak bersayap yang dinikahinya 7 tahun lalu.

"Gwanchana." Ucapnya seraya mengusap helaian rambut Leeteuk, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang memberinya sederet ketenangan.

"Aku harus bagaimana Yeobo." Isaknya seraya memeluk erat sang suami, menumpahkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah pemintan kecil yang harusnya bisa aku kabulkan, tapi aku… aku…" Leeteuk tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan katanya, apa yang ingin dia ungkap terlalu menyakitkan. Baginya yang merasa tak bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang sempurna. Dalam benaknya keinginan kecil Kyuhyun itu begitu melekat, terlampau menyakitkan karena hal itu adalah satu hal yang tak akan bisa ia kabulkan.

"Kyuhyun hanya terbawa suasana yeobo, dia hanya terlalu senang saat bertemu dengan Jaewon, aku rasa itu hal yang wajar. Aku pikir Kyuhyun tak benar-benar menginginkannya. Ini hanya perasaan sesaat anak-anak saat menemukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya mengagumkan." Hiburnya, tangannya tak pernah terlepass untuk terus membelai rambut dan punggung Leeteuk.

"Tapi kau tak melihat matanya saat mengungkapkan hal itu, dia terlihat benar-benar mengharapkan seorang adik yeobo~." Isaknya tak juga usai.

"Kita bicarakan semuanya besok, pikiranmu terlalu kacau karena lelah. Tidurlah dan kita hadapi semuanya bersama besok." Ucap kangin seraya membawa tubuh Leeteuk berbaring diranjangnya.

.

.

Perkumpulan kali inipun Jaejoong nampak engan berbaur, dirinya hanya duduk diam disebuah jamuan besar bersama para istri relasi bisnis sang suami, hampir keseluruhan orang yang mengisi meja itu sibuk bergosip tentang ini itu, saling memamerkan apa yang mereka kenakan dan berbagai perbincangan yang sejujurnya membuat Jaejoong begitu muak dan malas mendengarnya, namun sebagai istri seorang pengusaha besar akan tidak sopan sekali jika dia mengabaikan acara yang tak bermanfaat namun terlihat penting ini, jika boleh jujur, Jaejoong akan lebih senang memasak makanan ringan sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk Changmin. Akan tetapi demi reputasi sang suami keegoisan haruslah dikesampingkan bukan?

Changmin yang duduk dipangkuannya tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, karena jika boleh dikatapun, hanya Jaejoong sendiri yang membawa sang putra, sementara kebanyakan dari yang hadir lebih mepercayakan tumbuh kembang buah hatinya pada pengasuh, hal yang menjadi pantangan bagi Jaejoong. Selama dirinya bisa menjaga dan mendidik putranya sendiri? Untuk apa mengandalkan orang lain yang dia rasa tidak jelas dapat merawat putranya dengan baik atau tidak.

Changmin tengah sibuk menguyah sekotak kentang goreng dalam dekapannya, sesekali Jaejoong akan membungkuk, membersihkan setiap sudut bibir sang putra yang kotor oleh makanannya sendiri.

"Umma. Minnie mau yang itu." Tunjuknya pada sekotak pudding coklat yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yang ini?" ungkapnya seraya mendekatkan piring berisi pudding itu kearah Changmin. Changmin pun mengangguk lantas mengangsur kentang goreng yang masih tersisah setengah kepada jaejoong dan mulai menyendok pudding coklatnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin, baginya tak ada ruginya juga mengajak Changmin, setidaknya dia tak harus merasa bosan dengan ketidak pahamannya akan acara ini dengan keberadaan Changmin disini.

"Putra anda sehat sekali yach." Ungkap seorang yang duduk disamping kiri Jaejoong. Nyonya Shin.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Yach begitulah."

"Kelihatannya nafsu makannya tinggi." Timpal seorang yang lain, yang juga duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Ne, Dia memang gemar makan." Ungkap Jaejoong seraya membersihkan sudut bibir Changmin.

"Benarkah? Apa anda tidak takut Nyonya Jung?" Ungkapnya prihatin.

"Takut? Untuk apa? Selama ini putraku baik-baik saja. Aku justru senang jika dia Suka makan."

"Benarkah? Anda tak takut dia terkena obesitas karena terlalu banyak makan?" Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba terbius akan ungkapan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Obesitas?

"Jika anak terlalu banyak makan dan mengalami obesitas, itu akan sangat buruk untuk perkembangannya Nyonya Jung. Bahkan tidak jarang aku tahu anak obesitas akan gampang terserang penyakit, dan menyembuhkan obesitas itu sangat sulit, jadi aku sarankan kepeda anda, jika tak ingin putra anda mengalami obesitas, sebaiknya mulai sekarang atur pola makan dan waktu makannya."

"Bukan aku menakuti anda, hanya saja aku ingin mengingatkan. Sayang sekali jika putra keluarga Jung akan mengalami penyakit yang seperti itu." Terdengar merendahkan ditelinga Jaejoong, ada sedikit rasa kesal dibenaknya akan ungkapan terakhir orang disebelahnya itu, namun ungkapan tentang obesitas, entah mengapa terasa berputar-putar dipikiran Jaejoong, bagaimanapun juga kemungkinan itu memang bisa saja terjadi jika melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang memang kadang sedikit tidak wajar.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Changmin yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. Dan kini beralih pada kotak pesegi panjang bernama PSP.

Saat makan malam. Jaejoong terus menatap Changmin yang terus memasukan makanan ini itu kedalam mulut kecilnya, dan itu memang hal biasa didalam keluarga kecil ini, termasuk Yunho yang terlihat acuh atas apa yang putranya lakukan. Toh Changminnya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi terlihat ada yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong kali ini. Saat Changmin hendak mengambil sepotong ayam goreng, tangannya telah terlebih dahulu terhenti oleh gengaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak sayang, Minnie sudah terlalu banyak makan." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari piring dihadapannya. Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong, dahinya berkerut bingung.

'sejak kapan Boojaenya ini jadi begitu peduli porsi makan sang putra? Bukankah biasanya Jaejoong yang akan menyuruh Changmin memakan ini itu?'

"Tapi Minnie mau itu Umma." Ucapnya kesal, wajahnya mengerut persis Jaejoong, dan Yunho tersenyum kecil atas balasan yang dilontarkan Changmin.

"Tidak sayang. Minnie sudah banyak makan sejak tadi."

"Tapi Minnie masih mau itu~." Rengeknya manja.

"Umma bilang tidak ya tidak." Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong justru mebentak Changmin dan itu sukses membuat ketiganya terkejut. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho langsung terdiam namun tidak dengan Chagmin yang lantas menangis keras

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. Umma jahat!" Yunho yang mendengar tangis Changmin secara spontan mengambil sang putra, membawa Changmin dalam lauhannya. Menenagkan dia dalam dekapannya. Sementara Changmin langsung memeluk erat sang Appa, merancau memanggilnya..

"Huweee… Appa… Appa.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Appa disini." Ucapnya seraya menepuk punggung Changmin

Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah segera mendekati Changmin.

"Sayang, maafkan Umma ne, Umma hanya.." jaejoong hendak menyentuh Changmin namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh sang putra, dengan kasar Changmin serera menepis tangan Jaejoong. Meronta dalam gendongan Yunho saat Yunho hendak mengangsurnya pada Jaejoong.

"Shiero! Tidak mau, Minnie benci Umma." Ungkapnya marah seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Changminnie, tidak boleh seperti itu pada Umma." Yunho mengambil suara, memberitahu Changmin yang semakin erat memeluknya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah menagis tak karuan saat mendapat penolakan dari sang putra.

"Tidak mau… Minnie tidak mau dengan Umma." Ungkapnya dengan isak yang tak juga terhenti.

"Baiklah, Minnie mau makan lagi." Yunho ingin membuat Changmin tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum beralih menenagkan sang istri yang juga tengah menagis.

"Minnie tidak mau makan lagi. Tidak mau.. tidak mau…" rancaunya lagi. Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, dan Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Beginilah jadinya jika sang putra sudah merajuk, enggan melepaskan diri darinya terlebih sekarang yang menjadi 'pelaku'nya adalah sang Umma sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yunho sudah berhasil membuat Changmin terlelap dalam tidurnya, Yunho tau Changmin pasti lelah karena terus menangis sejak tadi.

Yunho beralih menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana Jaejoong masih menempatkan kedua lipatan tangannya diatas meja, masih terus menangis disana. Menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan sang putra, tak ada niatan dihatinya, sungguh, dia , hanya terlalu takut akan hal yang ada dalam benaknya sejak tadi.

"Boo.. Gwachanayo?" Yunho segera menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong, membawa wajah merah yang sudah banjir air mata itu untuk menatap wajahnya, Yunho tak ingin marah meski dia cukup kesal akan apa yang telah dilakukan Boojaenya itu.

"Wae Boo? Selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja bukan." Yunho segera menghapus air mata yang ada diwajah cantik istrinya, doe eyes yang mengkristal karena bekas air mata itu masih terlihat begerak gelisah menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut jika Changmin sakit Yun.." ungkapnya masih dengan isak yang tersisa, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua pahanya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau takutkan heem?" tanyanya lagi

Jaejoong pun mulai cerita tengang kecemasannya, tentang obesitas yang begitu memenuhi pikirannya setelah jamuan dengan para istri rekan bisnis suaminya itu. Tentang apa yang diungkap oleh para istri rekan bisnis sang suami, tentang tanggapan mereka mengenai nafsu makan changmin dan berbagai cerita yang begitu menakutkan baginya.

Isak masih tak juga berhenti dari tangis Jaejoong. Dan Yunho hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya. Cukup mengerti dengan apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran sang istri.

"Changmin selama ini baik baik saja bukan? Lalu apa yang harus kau gubris dari ucapan mereka Boo? Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tak lagi mengikuti acara tak penting itu." Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong.

"Boo… Changmin akan selalu baik-baik saja, tidakkah kau melihat itu? Selama ini, sebanyak apapun ia makan Changmin tak gemuk bukan? Tak semua yang bernafsu makan tinggi akan mengalami obesitas meski itu memang banyak terjadi." Yunho tersenyum kecil dan kembali menagkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah hadir diacara itu, aku tahu kau melakukannya karena takut akan merusak citraku bukan, kau tahu Boo.. aku bahkan lebih senang kau duduk manis menjaga Changmin ditaman, menemaninya saat bermain, dibanding kau mengikuti jamuan makan itu. Aku akan lebih senang kau berteman dengan para ibu yang merawat putranya dibanding dengan mereka yang hanya memandangmu karena sebuah status, berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, aku tahu kau tersiksa, cukup jadilah Jaejoong yang selama ini aku tahu, bukan sebagai Nyonya Jung yang menutup jati dirimu Boo.." Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan bicara lagi dengan Changmin nanti." Ucapnya seraya membelai punggung Jaejoong.

.

.

"Appa.." Taemin segera memeluk tubuh Onew, menyelipkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Onew, saat sang Appa membuka lebar tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan dari putra tersayangnya.

"Min mau kemana eoh? Rapi sekali." Tanyanya seraya menggendong Taemin, menghampiri sang istri yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Min akan jalan-jalan dengan Umma, Umma bilang Min boleh beli apa saja nanti."

"Memang apa yang ingin Taemin beli?" Onew membawa Key dalam rengkuhan tangan kanannya, membawa keluarga kecilnya keluar dari perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Min mau banana milk." Ucapnya girang.

"Hanya banana milk?" Oney menatap lekat putranya begitu pula Key yang lantas tersenyum, putranya hanya tahu banana milk, jadi apa lagi yang akan dia minta.

"Ani, Min juga ingin beli mainan seperti punya Jjong Samchon." Ucapnya lagi.

Onew dan Key serentak mengerutkan kening, mainan? Apakah seorang dokter masih memiliki waktu untuk bermain? Itulah hal yang Onew dan Key pikirkan

"ne, mainan yang balon kecil, kalau terus dipompa kotak kainnya akan mengembung dan ada garis yang naik turun digambar kacanya." Onew tersenyum kala memahami apa yang putra kecilnya maksud, sebuah Sfigmomanometer, begitukah?

"Apa anak Appa ingin menjadi seperti Jjong Samchon?"

"Ne, Min ingin jadi seperti Jjong Samchon, Min bisa main dengan itu terus." Pekiknya senang.

"Itu bukan mainan sayang. Kalau Min ingin jadi seperti Jjong Samchon, Min akan banyak membantu dan mengobati orang lain."

"Jinjja." Kedua mata itu berbinar cerah, seolah terkagum atas satu pekerjaan yang Samchonnya kerjakan.

"Ne, dan itu adalah tugas yang sangat mulia." Tambah Key seraya mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Onew.

"Ooo.. kalau begitu Min mau jadi seperti Jjong Samchon." Putusnya.

"Arasso." Ketiganya pun masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Baru setengah jam Onew mengikuti langkah kedua orang terkasihnya itu, hingga terdengar dering telfon dari ponselnya, dari sang sekertaris, Onew mengerutkan keningnya.

'Ada keperluan apa hingga sang sekertaris meneleponnya padahal dia sudah katakan untuk mengosongkan jadwal hari ini?'

Key ikut menghentikan langkah dan menatap Onew yang kini tengah berkomunikasih dengan sasaorang diseberang sana.

"Wae?"

"…."

"Aku sudah katakan untuk mengosongkan jadwal bukan?"

"…"

"Mwo? Arasso. Ne katakan padanya aku akan segera datang." Onew pun mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" key mulai menatap wajah gusar sang suami.

"Aniya, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kita akan belanja lagi nanti. Kajja!" Onew sudah akan mengendong Taemin, namun Key menahannya,

"Jika ada pekerjaan dikantor, tak apa. Pergilah. Aku akan meneruskan belanja dengan Taemin." Ucapnya seraya menahan tangan Onew.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian dengan Taemin disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Taemin disini." Key memberikan senyumnya untuk menenangkan sang suami.

"Aku tak yakin kau tak akan kerepotan jika sendirian disini."

"Aku tak akan kerepotan, bukankah Taemin sangat manis, aku tahu dia akan membantuku Yeobo." Bujuknya lagi.

Onew menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Baiklah, Jangan terlalu banyak membeli barang. Dan cepat pulang, Arasso." Onew membelai saying helaian rambut Key. Dan Key hanya mengangguk patuh

"Sayang. Apa harus pergi kekantor, jadi jangan nakal Ne." peringatnya pada sang putra.

Sedang Taemin sudah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, menatap tak setuju akan keputusan sang Appa.

"Min akan disini dengan Umma, beli apapun yang Min mau, tapi jangan merepotkan Umma, Arasso?"

"Ne." jawabnya pelan.

"Anak Pintar." Pujinya seraya mencium pipi Taemin.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Ne, aku akan menjaga Min dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

Key memeasuki kediamannya dengan beberapa belanjaan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, terhitung ada sekitar tujuh tas yang hanya berisi mainan milik Taemin. Dia cukup kelelahan memang, namun ketika melihat betapa antusiasnya sang putra mengitari setiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan itu, entah mengapa Key merasa begitu bahagia. Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat senyum manis juga binar mata sang putra kala mereka membeli barang ini itu. Sesekali menguras dompet juga tak apa bukan. Bukankah Onew sendiri yang memperbolehkan sang putra tadi.

"Umma… Min mau banana milk." Teriak Taemin dari dalam kamarnya, Key menutup matanya sejenak, menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dirinya baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sehabis aktifitas yang bisa dibilang menguras banyak tenaganya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus lebih banyak memperhatikan Taemin hari ini, atau putranya itu akan mulai rewel seperti kemarin.

Key bangkit dari duduknya, kakinya hendak melangkah, namun seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Keypun menoleh, dan saat itu yang didapatinya adalah senyum tulus sang suami.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Kau sudah terlalu banyak beraktifitas hari ini. Biar aku yang membuatkannya untuk Taemin." Onew segera merengkuh bahu Key, memapahnya hingga membaringkan istrinya itu diatas ranjangnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Hanya karena terlalu menikmati waktumu dengan Taemin." Ucapnya dengan satu kecupan didahi sang istri.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

Makin kesini perasaan makin ngawur deh saya -_-"

tapi, nggak apa deh yach... pan orang frustasi *plakk

ini cumaa konflik kecil sih, paling nggak biar ada nanjaknya dikit *dipikir gunung apa? *plakk ^^"

Banyak omong saya...

.

.

**Thanks to...**

**kiki/ lee minji elf/ guest** (klo boleh tahu namanya dong ditulis, biar lebih kenal ^^)/** OnBooNiee Love/ little dangko/ Chairun**

Berkenan memberi saya resep obat frustasi?

mohon isi kotaknya. sehuruf juga g papa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**

Chap ini saya jadiin selingan, buat kemarin yamg minta KiHaeHen sama WonHyuk moment, jadi disini Pairnya cuma Dua itu*Saya Baik kan.. *plakk

o_oV

**Buat yang g' Suka g' usah Dibaca.**

Chap ini g' ada kaitannya sama Chap Depan kok. inikan selingan ^^

.

Buat yang mau baca Silahkan...

.

.

Donghae terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa makanan yang ada dimeja makan, meski hanya sarapan, namun Donghae terlihat menata banyak kudapan, entah siapa saja yang sesungguhnya akan makan, bukankah dirumah mewah itu hanya ada tiga orang penghuni saja?

Henry melangkah turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar sang Umma dan Appa.

"Sudah selesai? Selamat pagi sayang." Donghae lebih dulu menyapa sang putra yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya.

" Morning Mommy." Balasnya. Henry memperhatikan setiap apa yang Donghae lakukan, hingga

"Mommy." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa Henry-ah?" jawabnya tanpa melihat sang putra, sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya

"Mommy, I want a beautiful Sister like Jaewonnie." Ucapnya seraya memandang sang Umma yang tampak sibuk sendiri

"Mwo?" Donghae segera menatap sang putra dengan wajah bingung, nampak dia yang tak begitu paham dengan apa yang anaknya ucapkan

"Sister Mommy, i want a beautiful sister." Ucapnya jengkel

"Apa? Henry bilang apa? Umma tidak mengerti." Ungkap Donghae dengan wajah polosnya, dan itu sukses membuat Henry mengerut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan mata menatap sebal sang Mommy.

Dari kejauhan Kibum menatap keduanya dengan senyum tipis, kadang lucu juga ketika melihat dua orang terkasihnya ini sedang saling keukeh, sangat manis menurutnya.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapanya seraya duduk disamping Henry. Mencecup singkat pipi Donghae juga Henry.

"Wae?" Tanyanya saat tak meendapat jawaban apapun baik dari sang istri maupun dari sang putra. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal, Henry menatap Kibum. Yang membuat Kibum langsung mengangkatnya, dan mendudukkannya dalam pangkuannya.

"Daddy, last time, I told Mommy I wanted a beautiful sister like Jaewonnie, but Mommy just told me what's what, She is make me so upset." Ucapnya kesal, sedikit banyak badannya bergerak gerak mengexpresikan rasa kesalnya pada sang Mommy, mendekap kedua tangannya didada yang sejurus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Mommy. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan sang putra, berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang nampak diam memandang Kibum dan Henry dengan tatapan tak mengerti, keningnya berkerut bingung, mencoba memahami apa yang kedua orang tercintanya itu sedang bicarakan meski hasilnya dia tetap tak mengerti.

"Mommy just do not understand."

"I have explained." Henry tampak keukeh pada Kibum.

"Ok, I'll talk with Mommy."

"Really?" Mata Henry terihat berbinar senang.

"Anything for you."

"Apa, Apa? Kalian bicara apa?" Kini ganti Donghae yang terlihat merengut kesal, menatap kedua anggota keluarga kecilnya itu.

Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak ada."

"Katakan kalian bicara apa!" Sungutnya bertambah kesal.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Donghae memang payah dalam berbahasa inggris, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sang suami dan sang putra yang bisa dikatakan mahir dalam bahasa internasional itu, belum lagi keduanya yang memang sempat tinggal di Negri paman Syam, ditambah semalam, Henry harus mengoceh dengan bahasa inggris bersama sang Helmoni dan keluarga besar Kibum yang ada di Amerika, pengajaran dari dini yang selalu Helmoni Kimnya lakukan, pengajaran yang sejujurnya tak begitu Donghae sukai karena pasti setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan keluarga dari pihak Kibum, maka Henry akan terus menggunakan bahasa itu paling tidak selama dua hari dan itu membuat Donghae benar-benar kesal, alasannya tentu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Mommy berisik." Sungut Henry yang kini tampak tenang dengan sepiring kimbab yang tengah disantapnya. Akhirnya bahasanya kembali juga. Setidaknya Donghae tak harus berpikir keras selama dua hari untuk mengerti maksud ucapan sang putra.

"Henry tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi, kini senyum manis terlihat disana nampak tak ingin menunjukkan kekesalannya pada sang putra.

"Noting." Jawab Henry singkat. Dan Donghae harus kembali merengut kesal Karena satu ungkapan singkat yang berarti 'Penyakit' sang putra kembali kambuh, sedang Kibum hanya bisa terkikik geli karena perubahan ekspresi Donghae.

"Jangan tertawa." Ucapnya kesal pada Kibum. Yang justru membuat Kibum semakin ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

Henry sudah lebih dulu berlari memasuki mobil Kibum setelah berpamitan dan mencium pipi Donghae, kini tinggal Donghae dan Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah untuk bersiap pergi, Donghae terlihat sibuk membenarkan letak dasi kibum dan sedikit merapikan jas sang suami.

"Kibummie, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" Nampaknya Donghae masih begitu penasaran dengan pembicaraan singkatnya dengan sang putra tadi.

"Nanti saja, Hae." Balas Kibum.

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang." Ungkapnya kesal, menampakkan Fishy eyes, seraya mencengkram jas depan Kibum, membuat yang sebelumnya sempat dirapikannya kembali sedikit kusut. Dia harus dapat jawabannya sekarang, jika tidak, dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan tenang karena memikirkan hal yang membuatnya berada ditingkat tertinggi rasa penasarannya.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kenapa malah mendengus." Donghae terlihat semakin kesal.

"Aku tak mendengus." Kilah kibum.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Donghae

"Apa?" Kibum balas bertanya.

"Aish… Kau menyebalkan." Sungutnya lagi. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"Daddy… Come on" Teriak Henry yang tampak tak sabaran didalam mobil.

"Ne, sebentar." Jawab Donghae. Yang sekilas melihat kearah Henry yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

"Ayo katakan." Desak Donghae.

"Apa jika aku katakan kau akan memberikannya." Tanya Kibum dengan Senyum mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Donghae polos.

"Benarkah?" kibum makin melebarkan senyumnya kala Donghae mengangguk mantap, Donghaenya terlalu polos rupanya.

"Dia menginginkan seorang yoedongsang, Sayang."

"MWO!" Pekik Donghae. Seketika wajah putihnya bersemu merah.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk memberikannya bukan." Kibum kembali menggoda Donghae dengan senyum usilnya.

"Tidak mau. Dasar! Pergi sana." Dengan tidak sopannya Donghae mendorong Kibum untuk cepat-cepat memasuki mobilnya.

"Hae, kau sudah berjanji Sayang." Kibum terlihat makin senang mengusili sang istri.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya lagi. Setelah Kibum memasuki mobilnya Donghae segera mengecup singkat pipi Kibum.

"Selamat jalan." Ungkapnya seraya melambaikan tangan, tak menghiraukan Kibum yang masih tak membawa mobilnya beranjak dari bagasi, cepat-cepat Donghae masuk kedalam rumah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah.

"Dasar Kim Kibum Bodoh." Makinya seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Ah.. Kim Donghae.

Henry yang melihat tingkah sang Umma hanya memandang dengan dahi berkerut seraya menatap sang Appa.

"Daddy, what happen with Mommy?" Tanyanya polos.

"Mommy? Molla." Jawab Kibum asal dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Senang sekali bisa mengusili setengah jiwanya itu.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie…." Teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon tanpa sedikitpun menghemtika aktifitasnya.

"Kau membuatnya bangun." Eunhyuk segera mendorong keras tubuh Siwon, menjauhkan sang Suami yang sedari tadi mencium pipi putih sang putri yang sedikit bersemu merah. Membuat Jaewon yang terlelap dalam dekapan Eunhyuk itu terusik akan perlakuan sang Ayah. Tubuhnya mengeliat pelan, dan perlahan sepasang mutiara hitam itu terbuka dari kelopaknya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya bangunkan." Eunhyuk semakin menatap kesal sang suami.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia bangun? Ini sudah pagi Hyukkie."

"Tapi dia baru saja tidur, dan kau sudah membangunkannya." Katanya semakin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia akan rewel nanti." Sungut Eunhyuk lagi.

"Putri kecilku tidak mungkin rewe. Iyakan sayang." Ucapnya pada sang Putri yang semakin membuat Eunhyuk bertambah kesal.

"Kau mau kekantorkan, sana pergi." Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya kearah Siwon

"Kau mengusirku." Ucap Siwon.

"Iya, karena kau menganggu." Siwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Lihatlah, Ummamu benar-benar jahat pada Appa bukan." Adunya pada sang Putri.

"YAA….. Kenapa kau malah mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak padanya." Teriaknya marah.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku padanya."

"Perasaan apanya? Cepat pergi sana." Usirnya lagi.

"Arasso.." Siwon mengambil alih Jaewon dari Eunhyuk

"Kau mau ajarkan apalagi padanya?" Euhyuk sudah menatap curiga Siwon yang tengah menimang Putri kecil mereka.

"Kenapa buruk sangka sekali padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

"Seperti hendak mati saja."

"MWO." Pekik Siwon menatp penuh keterkejutan kepada sang istri, sementara yang ditatap hanya melihat sekitar, seolah menyembunyikan tangannya setelah melempar batu pada sang suami. Dan Siwon harus tersenyum kecil akan kebiasaan ini.

Bukan rumah tangga mereka tak harmonis karena pertengkarang kecil yang hampir setiap harinya terjadi, tapi inilah cara mereka untuk tahu seberapa besar mereka saling menyayangi. Pertengkaran ini hanya sebuah permainan yang memang sering terjadi bahkan saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dulu. Permainan yang entah mengapa memiliki rasa tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Putri Appa yang cantik, Jaewonnie sayang…. Appa akan pergi kekantor. Jangan buat Umma repot Ne, Appa tau Jaewonnie anak yang baik." Diciumnya ppi kiri sng putri yang sontak membuatnya tertawa riang, menepuk kecil pipi sang Ayah dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Appa hanya kekantor sebantar, Appa janji tidak akan selingkuh dari Umma." Diliriknya sekilas sang istri yang wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"YAA…Kenapa bicara begitu padanya." Teriaknya lagi, meski sejujurnya dirinya cukup malu saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu pada Putri mereka yang sebenarnya mana mengerti apa yang kedua orang tuanya itu bicarakan.

"Saat pulang nanti Jaewonnie ingin apa? Appa akan beliakn untukmu. Susu strowberi? Atau kau ingin pisang? Kau tahu sayang? Umma akan mengabaikan Appa jika sudah dengan dua hal itu."

"Kenapa kau malah bicara yang tidak-tidak padanya." Eunhyuk semakin malu akan ungkapan sang suami.

"Dengar, Umma langsung meneriaki Appa bukan." Adunya lagi.

"Siwonnie….."

"Iya, Appa akan pergi." Satu senyum ia berikan pada sang Putri tak lupa satu kecupan sayang dikeningnya

" Samapi jumpa sayang." Pamitnya yang kemudian mengangsur Jaewon kembali pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku pergi dulu yach." Siwon mencium sekilas kening Eunhyuk.

"Heum.. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa nanti."

.

.

.

Saya kembali membawa kefrustasian saya...

xDD

ini hari sumpah sial pake banget buat saya *kagak ada yang nanya :p

Yasudahlah...

.

.

**Give Thanks To.**..

kiki: Lupa yach? saya juga sebenernya lupa*plakk Gomapta ^^

lee minji elf : itu Buat Chap depan aja yach ^^ Gomapta ^^

ChoithyaraELF : Ini udah Ze bikinin... Gomapta ^^

Love henrylau : Ini udah yach, cuma bentuk tulisan aja sih, kalo mau liat langsung aja kekediaman Kim xDD Gomapta ^^

sparkyu amore : Kita punya pendapat yang berbeda, so maap kalo g sesuai sama kamu. ^^ Ditunggu aja chap depan Gomapta ^^

xoxoxo : Ze g suka berisik jadi dibuat damai aja *plakk, Changkyu? kita liat aja besok...Gomapta ^^

butet kim : ini udah saya penuhi permintaan kamu ^^ moga suka... Gomapta ^^

Astri407 : saya pengen tahu dia umur 5 tahun dibayangan kamu xDD Gomapta ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**

G' sempet ngedit jadi mian kalo banyak typo-nya

silahkan baca buat yang mau ^^

Keluarga kecil itu masih begitu khitmad menikmati sarapan paginya. Meski terlihat sosok paling muda diantara mereka yang terlihat sibuk sendiri memisahkan beberapa potong sayur yang bercampur dengan sarapannya kesisi piring makannya. Terlihat begitu serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sang Umma yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan sang putra hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah, putranya tak pernah berubah. Sementara sang kepala keluarga, yang duduk diantara keduanya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Pemandangan ini sudah menjadi hal biasa ditiap paginya. Meski kini dia sedikit melirik sang istri yang tampak agak pendiam, biasanya, istrinya itu akan berteriak menyuruh sang putra untuk memakan sayurnya, namun hari ini, entahlah diapun tak tahu.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya kala dia telah meneguk habis susu digelas besarnya juga sarapan dipiring makannya yang telah habis kecuali timbunan potongan sayuran yang masih berada dipinggiran piring makannya.

"Appa. Kajja, Kyu sudah selesai." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan sang Appa untuk bangkit.

"Ne, Chakkaman." Kangin segera menghabiskan seduhan kopinya. Dan melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari untuk kemudian menerjang sang Umma, memeluk kaki-kakinya dan sedikit mendongkak untuk menetap wajah malaikat tanpa sayap dihadapannya. Leeteuk yang baru saja mendapat pelukan dari sang putra seketika itu juga tersenyum dan mengusap helaian rambut putranya.

"Umma, apa yoedongsaeng Kyu sudah ada disini?"

DEG.

Satu ungkapan itu sukses membuat senyumnya memudar, matanya perlahan mulai memanas. Belum lagi sang putra yang tengah mengusap lembuat perut ratanya, juga mata kecil nan bening milik putranya yang menatap penuh harap mata bening miliknyanya.

Leeteuk hanya mampu menatap nanar sang putra, menggigit sekuat tenaga bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras menahan tangis yang akan tumpah jika saja sang suami tak lantas mengambil Kyuhyun, membawa sang putra dalam lauhannya.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, Arra? Kyunnie akan terlambat nanti." Dia alihkan perhatian sang putra, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Umma, Kyu dan Appa berangkat ne." Dikecupnya singkat kedua pipi sang Umma. Tangannya melambai sebagai tanda pamitnya. Kangin segera mambawa Kyuhyun masuk dalam mobilnya, mendudukkan sang putra dijok samping kemudi.

"Kyunnie tunggu disini sebentar ne, Appa akan mengambil sesuatu sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang putra, Kangin segera memasuki kediamannya kembali, menghampiri sang istri yang nyatanya sudah menagis sesenggukan disofa panjang ruang tamu kediaman mereka.

"Gwaenchana." Direngkuhnya bahu sang istri, membawanya kembali pada dekapan hangatnya.

"Kita hanya butuh waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun, untuk sementara jangan pikirkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan." Hiburnya seranya mengusap sayang lengan sang istri.

"Aku akan pergi, Kyuhyun menungguku diluar. Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Ungkapnya seraya mengecup kening sang istri. Melepas dekapnya juga menghapus lelehan air mata itu.

.

.

Leeteuk masih berdiam diri diruang tamu kediaman mereka, meski tak ada air mata, tapi dia masih terlihat sesenggukan. Ingatannya kembali pada saat tersulit dalam hidupnya. 7 tahun yang lalu, diawal pernikahannya. Ketika sebuah musibah menghampirinya. Kecelakaan itu, adalah awal dari segala sakitnya atas permintaan yang dianggapnya sederhana dari sang putra.

Flash Back

"Apa ada masalah dengan kandungan Teukkie?" Kangin telah mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang Dokter.

Dr. Oh, yang kebetulan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Kangin itu hanya menatap wajah sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ini, berhubungan dengan kecelakaan yang dulu sempat dialami istri anda Tuan Cho."

Kangin menatap tak paham pada sang dokter, menuntut penjelasan yang sekiranya dapat dia pahami.

"Sebelumnya saya dulu pernah mengatakan pada anda bukan, Kecelakaan yang dialami Nyonya Cho setahun yang lalu, sedikit banyak membuat rahimnya mendapat banyak sekali gangguan. Saya juga sudah mengatakan bahwa kehamilan ini sangat membahayakan untuknya." Dr. Oh memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari sosok Kangin.

" Kehamilan ini akan lebih baik jika digugurkan." Kangin sontak bangkit, menarik kera jas putih sang dokter, menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya yang telah mengambil satu keputusan, yang begitu keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" desisnya tajam. Menatap nyalang sang dokter yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Tak ada keinginan melawan, sekalipun kedua tangannya bebas. Dr. Oh tau bagaimana perasaan Kangin saat ini.

"Akupun tak menginginkan ini terjadi Tuan Cho, bagaimanapun, aku tahu seberapa berartinya anak itu untuk kalian, akan tetapi, jika kau tetap mempertahankannya, aku tak akan menjamin keselamatan Nyonya Cho. Kondisi rahim Nyonya Cho benar-benar tak memungkinkan untuk tetap memepertahankan janinnya."

Kangin perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya, dan kembali terduduk lesu, yach dia tahu jika kondisi sang istri memang tak baik-baik saja semenjak kecelakaan itu. Dai pun tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka bahkan tak akan memiliki putra. Tapi tidak bisakah tuhan berbaik hati padanya? Dia telah memiliki satu dari sekian banyak bidadari tuhan disisinya, tapi tidak bisakah tuhan memberi satu saja peri kecilnya untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan hidupnya? Apa dia terlalu banyak menuntut? Apakah cukup disini saja kebaikan tuhan untuknya? Kangin hanya mampu meghela nafas berat. Cepat atau lambat istrinya pun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama jika dia tahu kondisinya.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, Leeteuk telah menangis sesenggukan, memeluk erat perutnya yang mulai membuncit mengingat ia mampu mempertahankan janin dalam rahimnya hingga mencapai 4 bulan, lalu sekarang, setelah ia tahu bahwa riwayat kesehatannya tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya, haruskah ia tega, membunuh sosok yang bahkan dia anggap sebagai kebahagiaan terbesarnya? Bahkan sebelum bayi itu mengenalnya? Haruskah? Jiakalu ada jalan lain, sekalipun itu adalah bertukar nyawa dengannya, Leeteuk pasti akan menyanggupinya, bagaimanapun juga, Kangin pasti menginginkan seorang keturunan, satupun tak apa asal ada.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain untuk tetap mempertahankan bayi kami?" Kangin bertanya dalam tundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan luapan emosi yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Namun jawaban yang didapat, benar sudah membunuh harapannya. Dr. Oh menggelang.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Cho, tapi jikapun ada satu jalan. Itu hanyalah kebaikan dari tuhan." Tidakkah sedari tadi dirinya memang sudah berharap pada tuhan, akan belas kasih padanya, untuk sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan membawanya pada kesempurnaan? Dia tak ingin mengeluh pada tuhan sesungguhnya, tuhan bahkan sudah teramat baik padanya. Tapi bisakah dia menukar seluruh kekayaannya untuk satu peri kecil itu? Bisakah? Sudikah tuhan menerima negosiasinya?

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan mempertahankannya." Satu ungkapan tegas dari Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruangan Dr. Oh itu sontak membuat sang penghuni ruangan menoleh padanya.

"Tapi Nyonya Cho, jika anda tetap memaksa mempertahanka bayi itu, keselamatan anda dan bayi itu tidak dapat terjamin."

"Kau tahu apa? Aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik selama ini." Keukehnya.

Dr. Oh menunduk pasrah. Keinginan kedua orang dihadapannya ini memang terlampau kuat, tetap mencegahpun hasilnya akan percuma.

"Baiklah Nyonya Cho, segala keputusan ada ditangan anda, jika janin anda masih dapat bertahan hingga memasuki bulan ke 7. Itu artinya masih banyak kemungkinan untuk bisa mempertahankannya. Akan tetapi bila saat itu kesehatan anda semakin menurun maka dengan sangat terpaksa bayi itu, harus digugurkan."

"Aku tak peduli jikapun harus bertukar nyawa dengannya, aku akan mempertahankannya hingga dia mampu melihat dunia." Kangin hanya bisa berpasrah, sekuat apapun ia mengelak. Bayi dalam rahim istrinya memanglah sesuatu yang menjadi mimpi terbesarnya.

Sekian bulan berlalu, membawa Leeteuk pada masa tersulitnya, bayinya bertahan. Yach memang itu yang dia inginkan, namun kesehatannya benar sungguh amat memprihatinkan. Tapi dia bertahan untuk peri kecil yang mati-matian dijaganya. Dia harus tetap bertahan, setidaknya hingga putranya lahir kedunia. Hingga hari yang dia tunggu datang putranya telah lahir, dengan dia yang juga selamat meski masih bisa dikatakan berkondisi kritis, setidaknya dia telah mampu bertahan selama ini, tapi satu hal pahit yang harus diterimanya. Kulit pucat sang putra, tak menunjukkan bahwa dia dalam kondisi yang baik. Berbulan bulan pasca kelahirannya, bayi kecil itu, putra mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia harus terus mendapatkan perawatan intensif, sebanyak apa uang yang Kangin keluarkan, tak perlu ditanya lagi, dia bahkan rela jika harus jatuh miskin untuk mempertahnkan putranya. Sampai hari dimana Tuhan berbaik hati padanya. Membawa Kyuhyun dalam kehidupan yuang memang harus dijalaninya, menjadi sosok yang kuat juga mengagumkan dimata mereka. Yang kini bahkan mampu menjadi seorang kakak meski itu hanya berlaku untuk Henry dan Jaewoon.

.

.

Dia sadari itu, perjalanan sulitnya selama mempertahankan Kyuhyun. Hauskah ia kembali mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk sebuah harapan kecil sang putra? Leeteuk hanya mampu kembali menagis, jikapun bisa, dia pasti akan dengan besar hati melakukannya akan tetapi kemungkinan itu bahkan tak mungkin ada lagi untuknya.

.

.

.

Changmin masih menekuk wajahnya, enggan menatap sang Umma yang terlihat mencari perhatiannya.

"Coba lihat, Umma sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Minnie, Minnie boleh menghabiskan semuanya. " Jaejoong masih berusaha menarik simpati sang putra, memasak sekian banyak makanan yang bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih mirip pesta makan yang amat berlebihan mengingat ini hanyalah sarapan.

Changmin tampak tak bergeming akan ungkapan sang Umma, Namja kecil ini bahkan terkesan tak menghiraukan sang Umma, nampaknya dirinya masih mengambek.

"Wae? Apa Minnie tidak suka? Umma memasak semuanya khusuk untuk Minnie lho." Tambah Yunho yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jaejoong , senyum Jaejoong masih saja terus tepancar disana. Bagaimanapun juga dikeluarga ini, dia tetaplah penengahnya.

"Minnie tidak mau makan ini, Minnie mau roti." Melencos sudah hati Jaejoong. Harapannya untuk mendapat maaf nampaknya ditampik oleh sang putra.

"Tapi Ummakan sudah…."

"Minnie tidak mau." Belum tuntas Yunho bicara. Sang putra sudah lebih dahulu memekik kesal, menolak dengan sangat apa yang ditawarkan. Jikapun boleh jujur ini bukanlah Changmin yang mereka kenal.

"Kenapa Minnie begitu, Ummakan sudah.." Jaejoong mencengkram kuat tangan Yunho, memaksanya menahan kata yang hendak ia lontarkan pada sang putra.

"Sudahlah Yun, tidak perlu memaksanya." Jaejoong menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan tangis yang sejujurnya sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tapi Boo…"

"Biarkan saja Yun, aku tak apa." Suara Jaejoong semakin serak, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat karena meradam tangis.

Changim segera mengambil sepotong roti dan menegak habis susu digelasnya, setelahnya tanpa memperdulikan sang Appa dan Umma, Changmin berjalan memasuki mobil Yunho. Nampaknya diapun sengaja tak berpamitan. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap punggung kecil putranya dengan sendu.

"Boo.." Yunho menatap khawatir sang istri

"Apa aku begitu kasar padanya semalam Yun?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun mengagkat wajahnya. Tangannya terus berusaha menghapus lelahan air mata yang semakin deras.

Sejahat itukah dirinya tadi malam hingga sang putra tampak sangat membencinya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Tak ada yang salah dengan kekhawatiran Jaejoong memang, tapi membentak Changmin yang notabenya bahkan tak mengenal suara tinggi berupa larangan itu jelas membuatnya langsung memiliki penilaian buruk pada pelakunya, belum lagi Changmin memang sedikit memiliki hati yang sensitive seperti Jaejoong.

"Beri Changmin waktu dan aku akan menasehatinya nanti."

.

.

.

Key mencoba membuka matanya meski terasa berat. Tatapan matanya terasa memanas saat dia terus berusaha membuka matanya. Key mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya mengabaikan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menderanya, saat matanya menatap jam dinding dalam kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, dia harus bangun untuk menyiapkan keperluan sang suami juga sang buah hati. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat berhembus dari paru-parunya. Ujung matanya sedikit menampilkan titik air mata yang menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah dalam kondisi demam.

Key tak ingin berleha, meski sejujurnya itu adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Key tetap berusaha menjaga kesadarannya meski dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang benar.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit juga lelah ditubuhnya. Key tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan apa-apa yang menjadi kebutuhan suami dan putranya, dari baju kerja sang suami lengkap dengan dasi kaos kaki juga tas yang sudah dia tata rapi ditempatnya. Tak lupa ia siapkan seragam juga keperluan sekolah untuk Taemin. Dan tugas terakhirnya dipagi hari adalah membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Susah payah Key mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya agar bisa melaksanakan kegiatan hariannya. Mengabaikan pusing yang semakin menjadi.

Key sudah menata semuanya diatas meja, tak ada yang kurang menurutnya karena sekarang sedikit banyak konsentrasinya buyar oleh rasa sakit semakin terasa.

"Umma." Taemin sudah berdiri disampingnya memberi senyum untuknya dengan seragam, lengkap dengan tas kecil berwarna kuning yang tergantung dipunggungnya.

"Selamat pagi Min." sapanya hangat, menampilkan senyum lemah yang tampak mengkhawatirkan "Duduklah, Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang enak untuk Min." tambahnya.

Taemin mendudukkan dirinya dikursi duduknya.

Matanya membidik setiap sudut meja.

"Umma, banana milk Min mana?" Key baru menyadari jika dirinya melupakan sesuatu yang akan menjadi hal pertama yang dicari sang putra.

"Ah… Ne, Umma lupa membuatnya, tunggu sebentar ne." Key hendak melangkah, namun seketika itu juga, kekuatan fisiknya tak bisa menerima konsekuensi pemaksaan dari hatinya.

Key mencengkram sandaran kursi makan tempatnya berdiri. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai menipis hingga akhirnya..

Brugh..

Key benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Taemin yang berada tak jauh dari sang umma menatap terkejut sosok yang tiba-tiba limbung dihadapannya. Sekitika itu juga

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE…. UMMA!" Taemin segera menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya sang umma, tangan kecilnya menggerak-gerakkan sosok yang tengah memejamkan mata dihadapannya.

"Umma ireona… Umma.." tangis Taemin semakin mengeras kala tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang umma.

Onew yang mendengar tangis juga teriakan histeris sang putra segera menghampiri asal suara. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar mendapati sang istri terbaring dengan wajah pucat juga sang putra yang terus menangis seraya berusaha membangunkannya.

"Astaga Yoebo." Onew memekik kaget kala tangannya merasakan suhu yang teramat sangat panas dari tubuh sang istri. Dengan sigap Onew segera membopongnya, dan keterkejutannya bertambah kala melihat darah yang membercak dilantai marmer ruang makannya.

Onew sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia bopong Key memasuki mobil yang selanjutnya ikut serta membawa Taemin mengantar istrinya menuju rumah sakit.

"Umma.. Umma… Umma." Taemin hanya terus sesenggukan menatap sang umma yang tak juga membuka matanya. Onew tak perlu ditanya, ditengah kekhawatiran akan keadaan sang istri, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meneangkan Taemin yang ada dalam lauhannya. Cukup sulit memang jika keadaannya seperti ini. Namun dia tak ingin putranya turut khawatir.

"Tak apa sayang, Umma akan baik-baik saja." Kata itu selalu ia gunakan untuk menenangkan Taemin juga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

END

*Plakk

TBC ^^

.

.

Saya nulisnya makin hari makin nyelenah deh kalo dirasa -_-"

thanks to :

**sparkyuamore / MochiahrraELF / lee minji elf / Yulika 19343382 / Astri407 / kiki / hikmajantapan. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ini kayaknya kaya typo. soalnya ngetiknya sama setengah merem xDD

ok.. happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Onew dengan segera membopong Key memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memeng sudah disiapkan sang ipar untuknya, tak lupa disampingnya Taemin yang sedari tadi sudah mengekori setiap langkah kakinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hyung?" Jonghyun menatap Onew dengan wajah yang juga terlihat amat khawatir.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya tahu dia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Taemin." Onew beralih mengendong Taemin yang masih terlihat sesenggukan. Tubuhnya memeluk erat sang Appa juga wajah merah yang tersembunyi dibalik bahu Onew.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau membawa Taemin keluar Hyung. Rumah sakit tak baik untuknya." Ucap Jjong seraya mengelus sekilas rambut Taemin.

"Aku akan mengantarnya kesekolah. Aku titip Key padamu."

"Ne, kau tenang saja aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Gomawo." Onew berucap seraya membawa Taemin pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Setibanya disekolah, Taemin nampak enggan melepaskan dekapannya dari Onew. Wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan dibalik bahu sang Appa.

"Min harus masuk sekolah sayang."

Taemin menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Onew.

"Ayolah min, Umma tidak akan senang bila Taeminnie seperti ini." Onew menarik diri dari Taemin, memaksanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Taeminnie anak baik, jadi tidak boleh membolos sekolah. Umma juga akan sedih kalau Min tidak mau sekolah."

"Tapi Min mau Umma..Hiks.. Hiks.. Umma~." Taemin kembali terisak kala ingatannya kembali pada apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Umma akan baik-baik saja sayang. Min percaya pada Appa bukan." Ditatapnya mata berkaca yang masih dihiasi lelehan air mata. Manic mata yang begitu serupa dengan milik sang Umma.

Taemin mengangguk.

"Min tidak perlu menghawatirkan Umma… kan sudah ada Jjong Samchon yang akan mengobati Umma. Min bilang ingin seperti Jjong samchon. Jadi Min harus tetap sekolah supaya bisa seperti Jjong samchon. Arrachi?" Taemin kembali mengangguk.

"Appa tahu Min anak pintar. Jangan menagis lagi arra, Umma akan baik-baik saja jika Min juga baik-baik saja." Onew menghapus jejak air mata diwajah sang putra.

"TAEMINNIE….." Teriakan melengking terdengar dari arah lapangan dimana pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Trio Hyungdeul Taemin.

"Lihat, Hyungdeul sudah menunggu. Kajja masuklah. Appa akan menjemut Min nanti dan kita akan menemui Umma. Ok." Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk, berusaha keras menahan tangis yang masih terdengar sesenggukan.

"High five." Taemin menyambut uluran tangan Onew dan menatap senyum manis yang cukup menenagkan dari sang Appa.

"Good Boy." Ucap Onew yang lantas menyuruh sang putra masuk kedalam halaman sekolah.

.

.

"Taeminnie, you're cry?" Henry adalah orang pertama yang tampak antusias menyambut Taemin. Kala melihat mata sembab yang tercermin diwajah sang bungsu. Entah sadar atau tidak, dirinya menggunakan kalimat yang mungkin saja tidak dipahami Taemin.

"Henry-ah. Jangan bicara begitu, Taeminnie tidak akan mengerti." Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki kemampuan berbahasa cukup baik menanggapi ucapan sang adik.

"Oh. Sorry, I'am forget Hyunggie." Henry hanya tersipu kala mendapat teguran dari sang kakak, setidaknya dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa asing bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tidak seperti dirumah jika dengan sang Umma.

Taemin menggeleng, enggan bicara, hanya ada wajah muram yang membuat ketiga hyungnya bingung.

"Gweanchana?" Changmin kini mencoba menarik perhatian Taemin yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan samar dari sibungsu.

"Apa Min marah pada Hyungie?" sambungnya lagi, kali ini Taemin menggeleng lemah. Matanya mulai kembali berkaca.

"Wae?" kali ini Kyuhyun ikut dalam pembicaraan, wajahnya sedikit menunduk untuk bisa menatap wajah merah padam Taemin yang tertunduk.

"Huweeee….. Umma~." Tangisnya pecah dalam dekapan Changmin. Bukankah berbagi akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit? Yach setidaknya itulah yang ia pelajari saat ini. Henry dan Kyuhyun menatap heran Changmin yang mendapat pelukan spontan dari Taemin. Sementara sisasaran pandang, balas menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti apa-apa. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng kala mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari duo bersaudara itu.

"Taeminnie uljima…. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Satu kata yang selalu Changmin dengar dari sang Appa. Membantunya untuk bisa menangkan sang bungsu yang tampak masih tak juga melepas dekap dan menyelesaikan tangisnya.

Henry dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling pandang, hingga bel masukpun berbunyi. Sungmin mulai berdiri didepan pintu utama sekolah itu.

"Ayo semuanya… waktunya berbaris!" serunya lantang, membubarkan setiap anak yang asyik bermain untuk sesegera mungkin berbaris dengan rapi dihalaman.

"Min tidak boleh menangis lagi, setelah ini kita main dengan yang lain." Changmin melepas dekapan Taemin darinya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus air mata dipipi sang bungsu.

"Kajja! Songsaenim dan yang lain sudah menunggu." Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Taemin begitu juga dengan Henry. Perlahan Taemin tergerak untuk menyambut uluran tangan keduanya. Ada kedewasaan disana. Ada saat dimana satu dengan yang lain adalah sandaran yang terbaik.

"Yang terakhir sampai. Harus jaga saat main. Ayo!" Kyuhyun dan Henry segera berlari dengan Taemin yang terpaksa harus ikut berlari menyamakan langkah. Sementara Changmin.

"Curang! Akukan belum siap. Tunggu!" Changmin ikut berlari menyusul ketiganya. Kini hanya ada tawa disana. Bukankah memang seperti inilah dunia mereka?

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat bagi sebagian anak yang memang menikmati tiap-tiap aktivitas disekolah tak terkecuali bagi Kyuhyun, Changmin, Henry dan Taemin. Tampak Taemin yang sudah mulai berbaur dengan keceriaan disekitarnya, setidaknya tak ada lagi wajah muram dibalik senyum manis yang terpancar diparas manisnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Taemin. Henry, Changmin dan Kyuhyunpun terlihat asyik dengan dunia hiburan yang sudah mereka buat sendiri. Keramaian disana sini adalah hal yang menjadi ciri khas dari suasana disekolah ini. Gelak tawa, nyanyian, tepuk tangan juga teriakan disana sini. Memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi setiap pendengarnya.

"karena hari ini Songsaenim ada keperluan, dan jam kelas masih ada setengah jam lagi. Jadi kalian semua bisa bermain sepuasnya. Tapi ingat! tidak boleh keluar kelas. Aracchi." Ucap Sungmin. Senyum manis ia torehkan untuk tiap pasang mata malaikat yang menatap penuh binar padanya.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Kor panjang dari suara-suara mengemaskan itu menjadi jawaban atas satu peraturan yang baru saja tersepakati.

Sungmin pun keluar meninggalkan kelasnya. Setidaknya ia yakin jika semua muridnya pastilah akan jadi anak yang manis sekalipun ia tak ada.

"Kyuhyunnie. Minnie lapar!" Changmin beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk cukup dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya menatap Changmin heran. Bukankah dia baru saja makan roti isi?

"Aku ingin beli takobboki yang ada diujung jalan sana Kyu. Ayo keluar sebentar." Ajak Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih engan menuruti permintaan sosok yang 15 hari lebih muda darinya itu. Meski sejujurnya ia tak cukup kaget dengan apa yang menjadi permintaannya mengingat nafsu makan Changmin yang dinilainya sedikit mengerikan.

"Kajja." Jawabnya singkat yang lantas bangkit dan diikuti oleh Changim yang terlihat girang.

"Hyungie where are you go?" Henry yang tengah bermain lego dengan Taemin dan beberapa anak yang lain, menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit berfokus pada sang hyung yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau mengantar Changminie. Wae? Henry juga mau ikut."

"Mengantar Changmin hyung kemana? Sungmin seongsaenim tadikan bilang tidak boleh keluar Hyungie."

"Hanya sebentar." Balas Changmin yang lantas menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas.

"Hyungie….." Henry masih ingin keukeh melarang meski nyatanya keduanya sudah tak lagi berada pada jangkauan indranya.

"Henry Hyung main disini saja ne." Taemin menatap harap Henry, kala dilihatnya Henry yang hendak bangkit untuk mengejar Duo Hyung evilnya. Menerima tatapan harap juga mengingat Taemin yang tadi sempat menangis membuat Henry tak berani menolak dan tetap ditempat.

.

.

Entah bagaimana penjagaan sekolah ini yang biasanya ketat terlihat agak lengang hingga memudahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Keduanya berjalan hanya beberapa meter dari sekolah untuk memebeli makanan yang Changmin inginkan. Sementara menunggu Changmin menyelesaikan acara jual belinya. Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah selebaran mengenai pembukaan sebuah game center baru yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Melihat sesuatu yang menjadi sebuah candu baginya. Kyuhyun seakan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengetahuannya.

"Changminnie, ada game center baru diujung jalan sana. Kajja kita kesana." Ajaknya pada Changmin yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Heem, game center baru!" Changmin yang juga penggila game tampak ikut tergoda akan ajakan Kyuhyun. Diambilnya selebaran yang Kyuhyun bawa, mencoba membaca apa yang tertera disana.

"Wow…Iya. Ada game terbarunya juga Kyuhyunnie…." Changmin terlihat ikut heboh akan hal itu.

"Kajja kita kesana." Ajaknya yang lantas berjalan menuju tempat game center baru itu. Apa yang tak akan dicapai untuk sebuah kesenangan, bagi mereka tak ada yang lebih penting dari kata bersenang senang bukan? Karena begitulah hakikat hidup mereka saat ini.

.

.

Sementara itu. Onew terlihat tak berfokus pada jalan tempatnya mnegemudi, ingatannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat sang ipar mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sadari. Tentang sang istri yang pada dasarnya…

"Bagaimana keadaan Key?" Onew yang melihat Jonghyun keluar dari ruang rawat Key segera memberinya pertanyaan

"Dia hanya kelelahan Hyung, tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Jonghyun mengucapkan kata yang sama sekali tak Onew mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita keruanganku saja Hyung."

Onewpun mengikut langkah Jonghyun masuk dalam ruangan yang tak begitu jauh dari ruang rawat Key. Dan duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan sang ipar.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku hyung, tapi kondisinya terlalu lemah, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan ditambah dengan kondisi Key yang cukup buruk." Jonghun menunduk seakan menyesal akan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau bisa lebih memperjelasnya?"

Jonghyun menghembuskan nafas berat seolah ingin membuang suatu beban yang belum sanggup ia tanggung.

"Bayi kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Onew melebarkan matanya atas ungkapan Jonghyun. Terkejut? Yach sangat, jadi selama ini…

"Maksudmu Key….."

"Iya Hyung. Dia keguguran."

"Ke….keguguran?" Jonghyun seakan meliah gelagat aneh dari ungkapan Onew, bukan seperti seseorang yang tidak menerima akan suatu kejadian lebih kepada…

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika dia hamil 2 minggu, Hyung?" Onew menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengusap wajah letihnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu Hyung. Apa Key tak mengatakannya padamu?" Onew kembali menggeleng.

"dia memeriksakan dirinya kemarin bersama Taemin. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak banyak beraktifitas dan terlalu lelah karena kondisi janinnya yang lemah. Tapi sepertinya Key tak begitu memahami peringatan dariku."

Bayangan akan apa yang tadi terjadi dirumah sakit serta percakapannya dengan sang ipar seperti sebuah tape recorder yang selalu terekam dalam ingatannya. Hingga Onew melupakan suatu keadaan dimana tempatnya berada sekarang.

"TINNNNNN" Suara klakson yang amat nyaring membuyarkan semua bayangannya. Sontak matanya melebar tatkala mendapati sebuah truk bermuatan barang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mobilnya, secara reflex Onew membanting stir mobilnya hingga berbelok Sembilan puluh derajat. Kap mobilnya membentur pembatas jalan dan menghentikan laju sang kuda besi. Sementara Onew telah lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang cukup keras dengan stir mobilnya.

.

.

Henry berlari menuju ruang guru yang tak begitu jauh dengan kelasnya bersama taemin.

"Sungmin Songsenim. Kyuhyun Hyung dan Changmin Hyung hilang!" lapornya. Yang juga diangguki oleh Taemin

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan dua peserta didiknya namun yang lebih mengejutkan jelas…

"Hah? Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin balik bertanya pada dua bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

"Tidak tahu. Tadi Kyuhyun Hyung bilang mau mengantar Changmin Hyung, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali."

"Kalian tidak tahu kemana Hyungdeul pergi?" Henry dan Taemin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu Henry dan Taemin tunggu dihalaman saja yach. Sambil menunggu Umma kalian menjemput. Songsaenim akan mencari Hyungdeul." Sungmin segera berari keluar dari sekolah. Dalam hati dia terus berharap Changmin dan Kyuhyun tak berada jauh dari sekolah dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai bosan dengan game yang dimainkannya melirik Changmin yang tampak masih sibuk dengan permainannya.

"Changminnie ayo pulang. Ini sudah jam 12 nanti Umma akan mencari kalau kita tidak kembali kesekolah." Ajaknya seraya menarik lengan Changmin.

"Sebentara lagi…" Changmin terlihat masih enggan diusik kesenangannya semenatra Kyuhyun terlihat sudah mulai jengah.

"Ayo cepat. Kalau tidak aku duluan yach." Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar.

"YAA…. Tunggu!" Changmin mau tak maupun harus ikut keluar.

Setelah keluar dari game center, Kyuhyun melihat sekitar untuk kembali mengingat kearah mana mereka harus kembali. Saat tatapannya mengarah pada sisi kanan jalan yang akan membawanya kembali menuju sekolah. Changmin lebih dulu memekik.

"Kyuhyunnie disana ada baso ikan. Aku mau itu. Ayo kesana." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin segera menyeretnya menuju seberang jalan dimana tatapan matanya baru saja menatap kedai makanan yang cukup digemarinya. Jika ada Jaejoong, dia pasti akan lebih dulu menahan Changmin untuk membelinya. Jaejoong termasuk ibu yang memang over protectif pada Changmin tak semua makanan boleh masuk keperutnya. Jaejoong lebih siap repot membuatkan makanan yang Changmin inginkan daripada membiarkannya memakan makanan yang dijual dijalan. Tapi mengingat hari ini keadaan keduanya tak cukup 'baik' membuat Changmin seolah memanfaatkan kesempatan bebasnya.

"Kau kan baru saja menghabiskan satu kotak takobboki. Sekarang mau beli baso ikan? Apa kau tidak kenyang Changminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya kembali harus menunggu Changmin menyelesaikan transaksi jual belinya. Wajahnya tampak kesal karena harus terus menurut kemana Changmin pergi.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan baso ikan yang dijual dijalan." Jawabnya seraya melahap satu baso ikannya.

"Jaejoong Imo pasti akan marah padamu karena jajan sembarangan." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Umma tidak akan tau." Changmin meleletkan mulutnya seolah mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Terserah saja, ayo kembali." Kyuhyun melengkah duluan mendahului Changmin. Namun baru beberapa kali melangkah. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti merasa menginjak sesuatu yang lunak. Changmin yang tak tahu kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mau tak mau akhirnya menabrak punggung kyuhyun karena terlalu menikmanti baso ikannya.

"Kyu, kenapa berhenti?" Changmin mengusap dahinya yang sempat membentur kepala Kyuhyun. Semantara yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Lari…." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Changmin saat dirinya menyadari jika baru saja menginjak ekor anjing yang tengah tidur tak jauh dari kios baso ikan itu

"GUKK..GUKK.." Seekor anjing yang cukup besar berusaha mengejar mereka, semantara Changmin yang juga telah menyadari keberadaan anjing yang mengejar mereka dengan segera mempercepat jangkauan larinya, Mereka berdua berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari anjing itu. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan jalan seharusnya mereka kembali kesekolah. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terus berlari tak tentu arah, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya bagaimana bisa kabur dari anjing itu. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti saat bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan tanaman disebuah taman daerah sekitar. Kyuhyun dan Changmin meringkuk disana, sementara anjing yang tadi mengejar mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie ini dimana?" Tanya Changmin saat matanya menatap sekitar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanaya.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai berkaca karena takut. Bagaimanapun juga mereka hanya seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang jelas masih membutuhkan keamanan dari orang-orang terdekat.

"HUWEEE…. Umma~" Teriak keduanya kala ketidak tahuan adalah apa yang mereka dapatkan sekarang.

"Kyuhyunnie ottokhae?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali menggeleng

"Huweeee… Umma! Minnie mau pulang~." Isaknya dalam tangis. Wajahnya ia tangkup diatas lutut.

"Kyunnie juga mau pulang.. Umma~."

.

.

Kangin tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Matanya seolah tak teralihkan dari deretan huruf yang tercetak disana. Hingga dering ponselnyapun tampak tak menjadi alasan bubarnya konsentrasi.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabnya tanpa melihat siapa penelpon di line seberang.

"Kangin-ah…." Leeteuk nampak seperti orang yang ketakutan saat Kangin menjawab panggilannya.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya saat suara bergetar Leeteuk adalah apa yang didengarnya.

"Ada apa Yeobo?" kini konsentrasinya mulai bubar. Leeteuk seperti tak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyunnie.." Leeteuk terus mengungkapkan kata-kata yang terbata. Hingga memunculkan berbagai firasat buruk dalam benak Ayah satu anak ini.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnie?" Tanyanya mulai panik.

"Donghae bilang Kyuhyun….. " Leeteuk seolah tak bisa menlanjutkan katanya. Tangisnya sudah lebih dulu kembali pecah.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan membuatku takut." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kyuhyunnie Hilang."

Brukk

Kangin segera melangkah keluar dari kantornya, tak ia pedulikan lagi tumpukan dokumen yang berantakan saat ia begitu panic hingga menjatuhkannya.

Pikirannya seakan konsong. Hanya ada satu hal sekarang, Kyuhyun. Yach hanya itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan keluarga Cho. Direktur Jung Corp juga dikejutkan dengan keadaan sang istri yang datang kekantornya dengan linangan air mata.

Brakk.. Jaejoong membuka kasar pintu ruangan Yunho. Membuat penghuninya terjingkat karena kaget. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan jelas Doe eyes yang biasanya berbinar cantik kini dilinangi air mata.

"YUNNIE….. Bagaimana ini?" Isaknya.

"Ada apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong.

.

.

Keduanya masih terisak karena kebingungan. Suasana taman yang lenggang menambah ketakutan keduanya. Hingga…

Srekk…

Kyuhyun seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik lengan baju sebelah kirinya. Posisinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Changmin tentu menjadikan tubuhnya serong kesamping. Kyuhyun mencoba melirik siapa yang menarik lengan bajunya. Karena seingatnya tak ada suara apapun. Dan saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sosok yang menarik lengan bajunya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Cha….Cha…Changmin-ah." Panggilnya lirih pada Changmin yang masih menunduk dalam isaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat takut bergerak. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun menyenggol sebelah kaki Changmin.

"Apa?" Saat itu juga Changmin ikut melebarkan matanya. Seekor anjing tengah menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun. Yang membuat keduanya takut. Anjing itu bahkan berjarak tak kurang dari tiga puluh centi meter dari mereka. Ketakutan mulai melingkupi Changmin juga, dia hampir saja berteriak jika saja matanya tak kembali menatap anjing itu. Tunggu, sepertinya dia mengenal anjing ini. Anjing berjenis Siberian husky mirip Taepoong milik sang Appa, tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar mirip Vick milik sang Umma. Changmin spontan melebarkan senyumnya.

"Harang!" Girangnya yang lantas memeluk anjing yang bahkan terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang tampak begitu senang dengan kehadiran anjing itu, Kyuhyun justru beringsut menjauh saat lengan bajunya tak lagi digigit anjing yang baru saja Changmin panggil 'Harang'

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu disini Harang-ah." Ucapnya lagi dipeluknya sayang Harang yang hanya meletkan lidahnya, yach anjing Siberian Husky memang jenis anjing yang jarang bahkan bisa dikatakan tak pernah mengonggong.

Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie. Wae?" tannyanya polos saat menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

"Ja.. jauhkan anjing itu dari sini." Tangannya terkibas untuk mengusir Harang.

"Kenapa? Harang tidak akan menggigit Kyu." Bela Changmin.

"Tidak mau. Cepat suruh dia pergi." Perintahnya keukeh.

"Tidak mau." Changmin balas menolak dan semakin erat memeluk Harang.

"Lho, Changminnie." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja mendekat kearah keduanya.

"Chunnie Samchon." Changmin segera menghambur memeluk kaki-kaki Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan tidak tahu. Heoh? Kalian pikir ini leluchon?" Bentak Kangin pada beberapa staf pengajar yang ada dikantor Tk.

"Maafkan kelalaian kami Tuan Cho. Kami benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini. Kami juga sedang berusaha mencari Kyuhyun dan Changmin." Bela sang kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya penjaga sekolah ini lakukan? Kalian tahu. Mereka masih berusia Lima tahun. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada putra ku aku tidak akan segan-segan menuntut sekolah ini." Bentaknya.

"Hyung." Kibum memengang sebelah bahu Kangin. "Tenanglah dulu." Bujuknya. Henry yang berada digendongannya tampak mengeruatkan pelukannya karena takut. Sementara leeteuk tengah menangis sesenggukan disudut sofa Dengan Donghae yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Taemin yang ada dalam dekapan Donghae tampak mengeratkan dekapannya, matanya mulai berkaca, perasaan takut kembali menyerubungi hatinya. Kejadian tadi pagi kembali teringat olehnya, keadaan sang Umma, Kedua Hyung yang menghilang, ditambah dengan sang Appa yang tak juga menjemputnya. Membuat hatinya diliputi rasa takut yang semakin kuat.

"Hiks… Hiks… Umma." Isak akhirnya kembali lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Oh.. Taeminnie kenapa?" Donghae mendekap erat Taemin, menenangkannya semampu yang ia bisa, setidaknya itulah yang kini naluri keibuannya rasakan.

Cklek…. Semua mata kini teralih pada pintu kantor yang terbuka.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kemari untuk menjemput Taemin." Jonghyun segera mendekati Donghae.

"Maaf karena merepotkan." Ucapnya seraya mengambil taemin dalam lauhannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Donghae. Saat merasakan ketegangan diruang itu.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Keponakanku menghilang." Jawabnya.

"Oh, Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawarnya.

"Lebih baik kita juga mencari mereka Hyung. Kita bisa berpencar mencari mereka, lagi pula Presdir Jung juga sedang meminta bantuan polisi bukan?" Sahut Kibum. Kangin mengusap wajah lelahnya. Dilihatnya sang istri yang masih tetap sesenggukan.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana kantor sekolah, Kantor polisipun tampak ramai karena ulah Yunho.

Brakk…

Yunho mengebrak meja tempatnya melapor. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram seragam milik polisi yang menjadi penerima laporannya.

"Dua puluh empat jam? Kau pikir aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menunggu?" cercanya pada seorang petugas yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mencari putra dari Jung Yunho itu, jika dia sudah hilang setelah lebih dari 24 jam. Itu memang sebuah peraturan yang ada disana. Tapi disaat seperti ini. Dengan Changmin juga Kyuhyun yang menjadi putra tunggal dari keluarga mereka, 24 jam sama saja dengan menghilangkan mereka.

"Maaf tuan Jung, tapi ini adalah prosedur yang harus dipatuhi." Ucapnya sabar. Jaejoong sudah jangan ditanya lagi, ibu over protektif ini sudah menagis sejadi-jadinya.

"Cih, Aku bahkan ssangat menyesal telah datang." Didorongnya petugas itu hingga jatuh terduduk. Sebaiknya kita cari sender mereka Boo." Yunho rengkuh Jaejoong dan segera membawanya keluar dari kantor yang baginya tak memiliki kegunaan itu. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kantor polisi, Ponsel yang ada disakunya bergetar. Dilihatnya penelfon yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"Yoochun? Akh.. kenapa tak terpikirkan untuk meminta bantuannya." Ditekannya tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih setia merengkuh dan menenagkan sang istri.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawabnya.

"Ah.. Hyung, aku berulang kali menghubungimu tapi kau baru mengangkatnya."

"Maaf. Aku baru saja dari kantor polisi. Yoochun-ah, Bisa kau bantu aku mencari Changmin dan Kyuhyun?"

"Eeee.. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan aku menghubungimu Hyung. Meraka berdua ada dirumahku sekarang."

"Mwo?" Pekik Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya ikut terkejut.

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai disana Yoochun-ah." Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak tau Hyung, aku menemukan mereka sedang bersama Harang. Aku menghubungimu kareana aku takut kau menghawatirkannya."

"Jadi sekarang mereka dirumahmu?"

"Ne, mereka bahkan terlihat senang karena bisa bermain dengan Inhwan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku akan ketempatmu." Yunho memutus sambungan telfonnya dengan Yoochun.

"Apa Yoochun menemukan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita susul mereka Yun.."

"Arasso Nyonya Jung. Tapi bisakah kau hapus air matamu dulu? Kau tampak jelek Boo." Godanya. Dan itu sukses mendapat satu pukulan telak dilengannya dari sang istri.

"Jangan bercanda Yun…"

.

.

"Changmin masih marah pada Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang Umma. Changmin begitu nyaman. Rasanya begitu senang bisa mencium harum ini lagi. Harum sang Umma yang begitu menenangkannya.

"Ani." Dieratkannya pelukannya pda sang Umma. Membuahkan senyum yang cukup lebar dari Yunho.

"Umma. Minnie minta maaf. Tadi Minnie nakal." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ani. Minnie tidak nakal. Maaf yach karena kemarin Umma marah." Sesalnya. Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Menanamkan satu kecupan dipipi sang Umma.

"Rasanya lega sekali yach Boo." Satu matanya mengerling pada jaejoong yang dibals senyum lebar dari Jaejoong.

"Akh.. Rasanya lapar sekali." Keluh Yunho seraya mendekap jaejoong dan Changmin.

"He'em. Minnie juga lapar. Masakan Suie Imo tidak enak." Adunya pada Jaejoong.

"Arasso, Minnie ingin makan Apa?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Minnie mau makan yang banyak, Minnie mau ayam gorong, Bulgogi, kimchi. Japjay juga. Lalu Minnie juga mau shussi, lalu….." dan sederet makanan lain yang Changmin sebutkan hanya bisa membuahkan senyum lebar dari Jaejoong. Dan dahi berkerut dari Yunho.

"Banyak sekali. Apa Minnie tidak akan kekenyangan." Sahut Yunho.

"Ani." Gelengnya mantap. "Pokoknya Minnie mau makan semua itu."

"Biarkan saja Yun.. aku masih sanggup memasak semua itu. Kajja kita ke super market. Kita beli bahannya dan makan bersama." Sahut Jaejoong yang juga menari Yunho. Sementara Changmin sudah mengangkat tangannya girang.

"Huh, Yasadahlah. Setidaknya yang seperti ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin." Yunho hanya bisa pasrah pada kedua orang tercintanya itu. Tapi setidaknya ada rasa bahagia yang memuncak saat bisa melihat senyum cerah dari wajah Changmin dan Jaejoong.

.

.

Kangin dan Leeteuk kini tengah menemani Kyuhyun tidur. Kangin tampak tidur disamping kiri Kyuhyun, sementara Leeteuk tengah menina bobokannya disebelah kanan.

"Umma. Kapan Kyu bisa punya Yeodongsaeng? Kyu ingin cepat punya Yeodongsae. Tapi Namdongseng juga tidak apa-apa. Tadi Inhwan sangat lucu." Curahnya pada sang Umma. Leeteuk menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang menepuk paha Kyuhyun. Matanya terarah pada sang suami yang ada diseberanganya.

"Apa Kyuhyunnie benar-benar ingin punya Dongsaeng?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ne." Angguknya yakin.

"Appa dan Umma akan memberikan Dongsaeng pada Kyunnie kalau Kyunnie sudah bisa menjaga diri." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mengerti maksud sang Appa. Kangin yang paham akan tatapan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini Kyunnie sudah membuat Appa dan Umma cemas. Itu artinya Kyunnie belum bisa menjaga diri. Kalau kyunnie saja belum bisa menjaga diri lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Dongsaeng Kyunnie nanti?"

Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah kecawanya. Namun sedetik kemudian.

"Kyunnie akan menjaga diri dan tidak membuat Appa dan Umma cemas." Tekakatnya.

"Good boy. Appa tahu Kyunnie anak yang pintar. Kka, sudah malam Kyunnie harus istirahat."

"Ne. Appa, Umma, Jaljayo." Ucapnya yang kemudian menutup mata.

"Jaljayo" Kangin mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang masih tetap menunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah memastikan Kyuhyun telah lelap. Kangin dan Leeteuk pun beralih kekamar mereka. Saat Kangin hendak merebahkan tubuhnya. Leeteuk telah lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Mata sipitnya menatap heran sang istri.

"Kenapa kau menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Yeobo? Mengapa malah memberinya harapan." Mata malaikat tak bersayap itu mulai digenagi air mata yang siap jatuh.

"bagaimana jika suatu hari dia memintanya lagi? Ketika dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya…."

"Maka saat itu dia akan mengerti keadaan kita Yeobo." Potong Kangin. Dipegangnya kedua lengan Leeteuk. Mengajaknya bertatap muka. Mempertemukan dua mata hitam miliknya dan sang istri.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat pengertian. Dia bahkan bisa lebih dewasa dibanding teman sebayanya. Kita bisa menganggap permintaan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah do'a. bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika ada kebaikan lain dari tuhan untuk kita." Air mata Leeteuk akhirnya tertuai. N amuan bukan karena kesedihan. Kali ini yang mengalir disana adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Kenapa ia tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Rasanya lega sekali ketika mendengar jawaban Kangin. Yach, dia hanya perlu percaya pada Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya erat sang suami dan disanalah ia tumpahkan segala bahagia itu.

.

.

Key membuk matanya perlahan. Dan yang terlihat disana adalah wajah Khawatir bercampur senag dari Taemin dan Onew.

"Yeobo. Min." panggilnya lirih.

"Umma." Taemin segera memeluk tubuh lemas Key yang masih terbaring diranjangnya. Hangat tubuh sang Umma adalah sesuatu yang paling ia rindukan seharian ini. Sementara key hanya bisa mengusap sayang punggung kecil Taemin.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Onew. Tangannya tergerak untuk membelai wajah pucat pasih sang istri.

Key menebar senyum lemahnya pada Onew.

"Yeobo. Mianhae.."

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja Arachi." Ucap Onew mengecup sayang kening Key. Saat itu Key pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau terluka?" disentunya dahi Onew yang berbalut kasa.

"Oh.. Gweanchana, aku hanya terbentur sesuatu tadi." Ucapnya menangkan.

Taemin terlihat menguap dalam dekapan Key.

"Min mengantuk?" Tanya Key. Dan dijawab anggukan samar dari sang putra.

"Min, mau bobo dengan Umma." Ucapanya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan tidur disini dengan Umma."

"Hore…" Girang Taemin yang beberapa detik kemudian sudah terlelap dalam dekapan Key. Yang sudah berlau biarlah. Yang saat ini ada itulah yang harus dinikmati

.

.

Kibum tampak serius dengan notebook yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Pandangannya tak sedikitpun teralihkan dari sana. Sementara sang istri, Donghae. Terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Berulang kaliu Donghae bergerak seperti mencari posisi yang Kibum juga tak mengerti.

"Donghae-ah."

"Huwaaaa….." Donghae berteriak dan sontak beringsut menjauh saat Kibum menyentuh bahunya.

"Wae?" Dahinya mengerut tak mengerti akan sikap Donghae. Yang lebih membuat bingung adalah posisi Donghae yang sedang mendekap selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akam melakukannyakan Kibummie?" Tanya Donghae terbata.

"Melakukan apa?" Kibum kembali mengerutkan keningnya, namun seketika senyumnya mengembang saat otak jeniusnya mengingat satu hal.

Kibum segera meletakkan notebooknya dimeja nakas dan bergerak mendekati Donghae.

"Jangan mendekat." Donghae sudah merentangkan tangannya kearah kibum.

"Kau sendiri yang mengingatkanku Kim Donghae." Kibum tangkis tangan Donghae yang menghalanginya.

"Ka…kau…Kau mau apa Kibummie." Donghae sudah benar-benar terpojok. Belum lagi jarakjnya dengan kibum yang bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

"Apalagi yang akan aku lakukan kalau sudah begini sayang." Donghae sudah benar-benar takut. Matanya terpejam erat. Sementara Kibum terus berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya. Hingga

"MOMMY…." Teriakan Henry serta gedoran pintu dikamar KIbum dan Donghae. Membuat Donghae kaget dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk mendorong Kibum menjauh. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah meuju pintu dan membuka kamarnya untu sang putra, menyisakan Kibum yang tertawa lirih karena ulah Donghae.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya pada Henry yang datang kekamarnya dengan boneka ikan dalam pelukannya yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Mommy berteriak? Henry takut." Adunya. Donghae menatap Henry dengan tatapan polosnya. Apa dia berteriak terlalu kencang tadi?

'Ih… Dasar, ini karena Kim Kibum babbo.' Makinya dalam hati.

"A..anni.. Umma tidak berteriak." Dustanya.

'Kau mengajarkan hal yang buruk pada putramu Kim Donghae' sesalnya dalm hati.

"Henry mau Bobo denga Mommy dan Daddy." Ucapnya kemudian. Donghae melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja masuklah Henry-ah." Ajak Donghae.

Kibum yang sempat berpura-pura kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, menatap henry yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh.. Ada apa putra Appa bangun?" KIbum segera mengangkat tubuh Henry yang tampak kesuitan untuk naik diatas ranjang milik sang Umma dan Appa dengan tangan yang masih memeluk boneka besarnya.

"Henry mau bobo dengan Mommy dan Daddy."

"Kka, sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Kibum pada Henry yang kini sudah beringsut mencari kehangatan dalam dekapan sang Appa. Sementara Donghae terlihat masih duduk disis ranjang menatap Henry yang tampak tengang dalam dekapan Kibum.

"Tidurlah Hae. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Ucapnya pada Dongahe yang menbuahkan delikan tajam yang terlihat amat manis bagi Kibum.

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

*Slight KiHaeHen*

.

"Umma daddy will brith yeah? We must give a gift to him. Let's buy something for daddy. Mommy" Henry menarik satu lengan baju Donghae berniat mengajakknya membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun sang appa. Tapi yang ditangkap oleh Donghae adalah arah tunjuk Henry yang mengarah pada deretan buah.

"Apa? Henry ingin apel?"

"Heoh? No Mommy, Daddy dislike apple!"

Donghae merengut atas pekikan yang baru saja terdengar dari sang putra.

"Henry bilang apa? Umma tidak mengerti. Henry ingin buah-buahan?"

"No. I want something for daddy."

"Apa? Henry ingin daddy kemari?"

"No Mommy…." Henry semakin memekik kesal kala Donghae tak juga memahami permintaannya.

"Apa? Henry ingin apa? Jangan bicara dengan bahasa itu umma tidak mengerti." Mau tidak mau Donghae jadi ikut kesal sendiri. Sepertinya Donghae melupakan satu sifat yang menurun darinya pada sang putra. Henry mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, pipi mochinya mengembung kesal.

"Cancel." Ucapnya mutlak.

Donghae cukup terkejut karena Henry kembali memekik. Ditangkupnya pipi mochi mengembung milik sang putra. Mata coklat hazelnya bertemu mata coklat caramel milik Henry.

"Umma tidak mengerti apa yang Henry ucapkan, jadi bisakah Henry bicara dengan bahasa Umma?" pintanya halus. Henry menatap lekat mata sendu Donghae. 'Cantik' yach kedua pasang mata itu bahkan terlihat begitu lembut sekalipun pemiliknya tengah kesal. Henry mengangguk setuju.

Cup

Satu kecupan donghae tanamkan dipipi sang putra.

"Umma tahu henry anak yang baik. Kka. Kita beli sesuatu untuk Appa." Henry kembali merengut. Sedari tadi memang itulah keinginanya Kim Donghae.

.

.

Kibum terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa sketsa arsitektur bangunan untuk proyek barunya. Kibum bahkan terpaksa harus duduk disofa ruang kerjanya yang memiliki meja cukup panjang untuk bisa melihat setidaknya tiga buah sketsanya. Matanya tampak berfokus hingga tak menyadari kedatangan dua orang tersayangnya dalam ruangannya sendiri. Inilah kebiasaan buruk Kibum yang tak Donghae sukai. Namun untuk hari ini sepertinya kebiasaan buruk itu adalah sebuah pengecualian.

"Kibummie." Panggil Donghae. Dan saat Kibum mendongkak.

CUP

CUP

Dua kecupan mendarat dimasing masing pipinya.

"Selamat Ulang tahun." Ucap Donghae dan Henry kompak. Kibum melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapat kejutan mendadak itu.

"Maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kalian datang." Kibum segera membereskan mejanya. Meletakkannya disisi lain sofa. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengangkat Henry dan mendudukkan Henry dipangkuannya.

"Kau Sibuk?" Tanya Donghae yang duduk disamping Kibum dan meletakkan beberapa bawaannya diatas meja.

"Anni. Hanya mengerjakan beberapa hal untuk tahap akhir. Aku senang kalian datang." Ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Donghae dan pipi chubby Henry.

"Daddy. Henry punya hadiah untuk Daddy." Henry menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pada Kibum.

"Apa ini? Terima kasih yach." Kibum membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ternyata sebuah album foto. Donghae ikut mendekat untuk ikut melihat.

Lebar pertama terlihat tiga wajah balita. Kibum kembali tersenyum untuk itu, dia sangat tahu foto siapa saja ini.

"Aku benar-benar manis yach." Tunjuk Donghae pada salah satu foto diantara ketinganya.

"Henry mirip Daddy." Tunjuk Henry pada foto kecilnya dan Kibum.

"Henry juga mirip Umma." Sahut Donghae. Dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum karena celotehan keduanya.

"Yang ini Mommy seperti bebek." Ucap Henry saat menunjuk foto balita Donghae yang tengah mengenakan kostum penguin. Dan Kibum tergelak karenanya.

"Hee.. Umma terlihat menggemaskan saat itu." Ucapnya membela.

Lembaran demi lembar foto yang dibuka memberikan komentar tersendiri bagi keluarga kecil itu. Tak jarang terdengar gelak tawa juga teriakan dari Donghae dan keusilan Kibum juga Henry.

Hingga tak terasa Henry sudah terlelap dalam lauhan Kibum karena lelah bergurau. Sementara Donghae terlihat sibuk membereskan beberapa kotak makan untuk pesta ulang tahun Kibum yang sudah kosong.

Perlahan Kibum membaringkan tubuh kecil Henry ditempat istirahat didalam ruangannya.

"Donghae-ah." Panggil Kibum.

"Ne?" Jawab Donghae.

"Aku menunggu hadiahku darimu nanti malam." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum usil diwajahnya.

"Mwo? Tidak mau. Dasar Kim KIbum Bodoh." Maki Donghae seraya melempari Kibum dengan bantal sofa. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti remaja yang berlarian saling mengejar dengan Dongahe yang terus mengumpat Kibum dan dibalas oleh Gelak tawa dari Kibum.

Sepertinya Kibum terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini. Setidaknya biarlah ia bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya dihari bahagianya ini….

.

.

Cuap-cuap...

Akhirnya selesai juag Reader... *Yeiiiiiiiiiiii... #taburkembangtujuhrupa

xDD

yang terakhir itu sebenernya mau buat ultahnya Suami saya. eh ternyata g sempet karena beberapa kendala.#g'nanya

pokoknya makasih banyak yach buat yang udah baca. ripiu. paporit apa lagi ngepolow. aduh... saya g punya hal yang lebih dari sekedar kata jeongmal gomawo... *bow

buat...

_shiro20/Yulika19343382/hikmajantapan/lee minji elf/Aisah92/92line/Astri407/Clouds/kiki/sparkyu amore/FiWonKyu0201._

kalo ada salah kata mohon maap yach... See you :)


End file.
